Romance, rêve et fantaisie
by Neymanga
Summary: Un rêve. Oui c'était un rêve. Un rêve qui avait l'air réel mais un rêve quand même. Un monde médiéval et des vêtements fantaisiste. Des elfes et des fées aussi. ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Rien d'autre qu'un rêve. Mais pourquoi devait-elle le partager avec eux... (inspiré de l'ending 3 Datte atashi no hero)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

 **Nouvelle fic que j'avais décider de commencer après le chapitre 8 de bouleversement. Alors pourquoi je l'ai fait maintenant... Parce que j'arrivais pas à écrire le chapitre 7 de bouleversement. Du coup, je me suis dit : "Ok, tu n'écriras le chapitre 2 de cette fic uniquement quand tu auras fini bouleversement". Du coup j'ai trop envie d'écrire la suite et ça va me pousser à enfin finir bouleversement... Bref! Je me suis inspiré de l'ending 2 de la saison 2 pour cette fic (j'en avais trop envie). Toujours du Todomomo (vous commencez à me connaitre) et pour les autres couples... On verra après.**

 **Chapitre corrigé !**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Chapitre 1 ou

Un étrange bouquin…

Momo se promenait dans la bibliothèque de chez elle à la recherche d'un livre qu'elle n'aurait pas encore lu. Elle commençait à désespérer lorsqu'elle remarqua un ouvrage inconnu dans le fond d'une étagère. Elle le prit et descendit de l'échelle qui lui avait permis de rejoindre la haute étagère. Elle le regarda légèrement perplexe. Le bouquin semblait vétuste et les pages, cornées, semblaient être légèrement brulées, mais ce qui l'interpella le plus fut le titre du livre. « À lire à plusieurs ». Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser, mais se dit qu'elle le ramènerait à l'école le lendemain. Elle le mit dans son sac et abandonna sa recherche préférant ne pas perdre de temps et aller directement acheter un nouveau livre.

Le lendemain…

La jeune fille entra dans la salle de classe qui était assez vide puisqu'elle était en avance. Elle croisa Tenya et Izuku qui étaient en pleine discussion, Eijirou qui essayait d'avoir une discussion normale avec Katsuki sans que ce dernier se décide à vouloir le frapper pour x ou y raison, Tooru et Tsuyu qui semblaient regarder une vidéo sur leur téléphone puis, elle aperçut Shouto en fond de classe. Il portait des écouteurs et regardait par la fenêtre. Elle passa dans son champ de vision pour s'assoir à sa place. Elle lui fit un léger signe et il lui rendit. Elle sortit son livre et le fixa sans l'ouvrir, sous le regard étonné de Shouto qui ne posa aucune question.

La classe était maintenant au complet et il restait encore cinq bonnes minutes avant le début des cours. Momo fixait toujours son bouquin sans oser l'ouvrir. Kyoka se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit sur sa table. Momo ne la remarqua que quand la musicienne secoua vivement sa main devant le visage de la vice-déléguée qui semblait être rentré dans une légère transe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kyoka en prenant le livre.

-Un livre qu'il faut lire à plusieurs, déclara Momo. J'ai déjà tenté de l'ouvrir, mais rien n'y fait.

-Un livre qui ne s'ouvre pas ? S'interrogea Kyoka.

-Oui, répondit Momo dépitée, j'ai tout essayé, mais rien.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Mina en s'approchant des deux filles.

-De ce livre qui ne veut apparemment pas s'ouvrir, répondit Kyoka qui commençait légèrement à forcer sur l'ouvrage.

-Montre, s'exclama Mina en prenant le livre.

Elle essaya à son tour, mais aucun résultat.

-Les gars ! s'écria Pinky. Venez voir !

Toute la classe se retourna et, légèrement curieux, ils se déplacèrent vers la table de Yaoyorozu.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kirishima.

-Un livre qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir, déclara Mina en le donnant à Kirishima.

Il l'observa puis essaya à son tour de tourner la page de couverture, mais rien n'y fit. Intrigué, chaque élève tenta d'ouvrir le livre en vain, et ceci en énerva plus d'un. Il revint à Momo et Shouto qui ne s'était pas levé n'étant pas intéressé par la scène, enleva ses écouteurs, se leva et rejoignit Momo.

-Pourquoi vous êtes tous aussi agités ? demanda Shouto.

-C'est ce livre, répondit Momo. Il ne veut pas s'ouvrir. Tu veux essayer ?

Elle voulut lui donner, mais il ne prit même pas la peine de le prendre en main tournant simplement la page de couverture.

-Maintenant, c'est ouvert, dit-il en s'apprêtant à quitter le petit cercle.

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'enlever sa main de l'ouvrage qu'une énorme tornade sortit du livre. Il n'arrivait ni à le fermer ni à enlever sa main qui était légèrement sur celle de Momo. Tous les élèves se tenaient à quelque chose attendant que cette étrange livre se calme. Le bouquin se ferma d'un coup, ce qui surprit la vice-déléguée et le bicolore qui lâchèrent le livre en même temps. Mina voulut se pencher pour le récupérer, mais dès que son doigt toucha la couverture, le livre se volatilisa.

-Mais… qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Denki.

-Je n'en sais rien du tout… répondit Kyoka déboussolée.

Un énorme brouhaha s'installa. Sato et Koda rentrèrent dans la salle avec une pile de feuilles chacun ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe. Un silence s'installa quand Aizawa franchi la porte.

Momo marchait en direction du dortoir. La journée s'était déroulée sans accroc et tous avaient mis de côté l'incident de ce matin. Elle était légèrement dégoutée d'avoir perdu son bouquin, mais quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle vit un petit papier sur son lit. Elle le prit dans ses mains elle ne vit qu'un seul mot. « Bienvenue ». Elle l'avait lu à voix haute et le papier disparut. Cette journée était un tout petit peu bizarre. Elle se changea puis s'allongea sur son lit, prête à plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

Elle se réveilla dans une immense chambre qui n'était visiblement pas la sienne. Elle regarda ses vêtements et vit qu'elle portait une robe de nuit en toile blanche. Elle se leva et partit en direction d'un miroir. Elle se regarda longuement puis vint à la conclusion qu'elle devait rêver. Un bruit sourd venant de la porte la sortit de sa transe.

-Madame Yaoyorozu, héla une voix féminine derrière la porte. Êtes-vous prête ?

-Euh, pas vraiment, dit-elle évasivement ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Je peux rentrer ? demanda à nouveau la voix.

-Oui, allez-y, répondit la vice-déléguée.

La poignée de la porte se tourna, révélant une dame aux airs hautains. Chignon serré et robe noire. Austère. Ce fut le seul mot qui arriva à l'esprit de Momo.

-Oh, mon dieu, déclara la dame. Vous êtes toujours en pyjama, et vos cheveux ne sont pas coiffés ! dit-elle en se jetant sur la pauvre jeune fille.

La dame prit un ruban noir pour attacher les cheveux de Momo.

-Souhaitez-vous sortir aujourd'hui ?

-O... oui, j'aimerais bien.

La femme sortit une armure et la posa sur la table.

-Je suis dans la salle à manger, je vous laisse vous changer.

La femme sortit précipitamment, laissant Momo en plan. « Un rêve… » pensa Momo.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de se changer, elle descendit dans le hall. Elle trouva facilement la salle à manger étant habituée aux grandes maisons. Elle s'assit à table et une quinzaine de domestiques la servirent. Après manger, elle sortit et découvrit une ville médiévale. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit que plusieurs personnes la saluaient sur son chemin. « Quel rêve étrange, mais plutôt agréable… » Puis…

Elle le vit.

Il chevauchait un grand étalon blanc. Il la regarda et lui offrit un sourire. Elle rougit et lui rendit son sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et descendit de sa monture.

-Yaoyorozu.

-Todoroki-san, ça va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui, oui…

« Il a l'air un peu plus ouvert à la discussion que d'habitude »

-Dis, tu veux monter ? demanda-t-il en donnant une pomme à son cheval.

Elle rougit encore plus surtout qu'une foule de curieux s'étaient mis autour d'eux. « C'est un rêve donc peut-être que… non Momo ! Même en rêve ! Mais il est si craquant… Je peux au moins accepter… »

-D-d'accord, répondit-elle.

Un énorme chahut émergea autour d'eux et elle comprit une partie de ce qu'ils disaient ce qui la fit rougir fortement. « Il a enfin fait le premier pas ! », « Ce n'est pas trop tôt… », « Qu'ils sont mignons ! » et plein d'autres encore. Shouto semblait lui aussi légèrement surpris, mais gardait une expression neutre. Il tendit une main à Momo et elle rougit encore plus. Elle prit cinq secondes pour le détailler du regard. Il portait un manteau bleu au bouton doré au-dessus de vêtements blancs assez larges et une épée dans un fourreau rouge foncé. Il dégageait une allure princière qui la perturbait.

Elle mit sa main dans la sienne et il la tira vers lui. Elle s'empourpra violemment puis se sentit décoller. Il la tenait par les hanches puis la posa sur l'étalon. Il mit ses mains sur la selle, s'apprêtant à monter, mais s'arrêta net regardant Momo. Elle lui rendit son regard, perplexe, puis il regarda la selle à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas monter normalement sinon il ferait mal à Momo. Finalement, il sauta en faisant passer ses pieds au-dessus de la tête du cheval, ce qui en effraya plus d'un, puis s'assit normalement. Il eut le droit à quelque applaudissement. Il n'en comprit pas vraiment la raison, mais sourit légèrement. Il regarda Momo et déclara :

-Accroche-toi.

-M'accrocher ? dit-elle perplexe. M'accrocher à quoi ?

-Bah… à moi non ? répondit-il avec nonchalance.

Elle reprit des couleurs, mais s'exécuta, passant ses bras autour de la taille du garçon. La foule se sépara en deux colonnes permettant au cheval de passer. Il s'élança et Momo resserra son étreinte sous le coup de la surprise. « Il est très bizarre, mais génial ce rêve ! »

Ça faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes qu'ils étaient sur le cheval du bicolore et ils avaient déjà quitté la ville. Momo avait posé son menton sur l'épaule du garçon. Il sentait bon. C'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser. Elle se sentait bien et n'avait aucune envie de bouger, mais était légèrement intriguée par le chemin qu'ils empruntaient.

-Où m'emmènes-tu ? Dit-elle à l'oreille du bicolore.

Il sentit son souffle contre sa peau et tressaillit, arrêtant son cheval. Momo enleva son menton de son épaule, surprise par cet arrêt assez brusque.

-Il y a un souci ? demanda Momo.

Shouto se retourna et tomba sur les pupilles noir profond de la vice-déléguée. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de la jeune fille effleurer sa peau. Puis, il remarqua une chose. Ils étaient proches. Très proches. Trop proches. Beaucoup trop proches. Il rougit et se retourna vivement, gêné par cette proximité.

-Tu m'as surpris, c'est tout, répondit Shouto.

-Ah, désolé. Du coup. Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? redemanda Momo.

-J'ai trouvé un endroit sympa ce matin quand je me promenais. Je me suis dit que ça serait intéressant d'y aller.

-Je vois, désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

-Ce n'est rien, dit-il en repartant.

Elle se détendit un peu plus et posa sa tête sur le dos du bicolore, mais ce dernier se crispa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, répondit Shouto, tu m'as juste… un peu surpris.

-Oh…

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Pourtant, elle était plutôt calme. Elle préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce détail et admira le paysage.

Une fois arrivé, Shouto descendit de l'étalon puis aida Momo. Ils étaient à la sortie d'une forêt et Momo ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'extraordinaire. Shouto prit sa main et ils sortirent de la forêt et ce qu'elle vit l'éblouit. Ils se trouvaient au bord d'une falaise. Il y avait un lac en contre bas et ils pouvaient voir la ville un peu plus loin. Le soleil se couchait donnant un caractère féerique à ce paysage.

-Wow…

-Sublime n'est-ce pas… souffla Shouto qui tenait toujours la main de Momo.

-Magnifique…

Elle tourna son regard vers Shouto quand elle remarqua qu'il la fixait intensément. Elle ne reconnut pas l'expression dans son regard. Il était doux et dégageait quelque chose de particulier. Il souriait… tendrement ? Quelques rougeurs décoraient ses joues. Elle rougit à son tour, mais ne détacha pas son regard du garçon. Son visage était éclairé par la lueur orangée du soleil qui le rendait plus que séduisant. Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de se noyer dans ses prunelles hétérochromes.

Lui, il la dévorait du regard. Ses cheveux noirs volaient dans le vent. Son visage affichait une expression de surprise et il trouvait ça mignon. Ses yeux noirs tournaient légèrement au marron à cause du soleil. Ses lèvres rosées étaient légèrement entrouvertes et remuaient au rythme de sa respiration.

-C'est un beau rêve… dit-il, rompant le silence.

Elle sursauta et le regarda confuse.

-Pardon ?

Il la regarda perplexe.

-Je suis en train de rêver, répéta-t-il.

-Non, répondit-elle.

-Bah… si, dit le bicolore confus.

-C'est pas possible Todo…

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, dans sa vraie chambre. Le son de son réveil résonnait dans ses oreilles. 7h. Elle s'étira et se leva. Elle peigna ses cheveux puis les rattacha dans sa traditionnelle queue de cheval. Elle repensa à son rêve et sourit bêtement. Ce n'était certes qu'un rêve, mais ça l'emplissait de joie. Il avait ce petit côté réel qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Cependant, la dernière phrase de Shouto l'avait légèrement perturbé. « C'est un beau rêve… » Ça la perturbait. Au début, elle pensait qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées, mais il parlait comme si c'était lui qui rêvait et qu'elle faisait partit de son rêve. Elle réfléchit longuement et en vient à une conclusion. Impossible. Après tout, c'était un rêve, ce n'était pas fait pour être cohérent. Si ? Elle se changea et se dirigea vers le réfectoire pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle croisa Kyoka et alla s'assoir à sa table.

-J'ai fait un drôle de rêve ce soir… déclara la musicienne.

-Moi il était merveilleux, souffla Momo.

-Eh bien, t'as vraiment l'air d'être de bonne humeur !

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…

Elles mangèrent en silence puis se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe, mais quelque chose surprit la vice-déléguée. Tous parlaient du rêve qu'ils avaient le soir même. Puis…

-J'ai une question ! s'exclama Mina à l'adresse de tous les élèves. Est-ce que vous avez tous fait un rêve assez étrange dans une sorte de monde médiéval et que, dans le plus grand des hasards, vous avez croisé quelqu'un de la classe ?

-Oui ! répondirent-ils tous ensemble.

-Moi j'étais avec Ochako, Tenya et Tsuyu, déclara Izuku.

-Oui, j'étais avec vous deux, dans la forêt, confirma Ochako.

-Moi j'étais avec Jirou, ajouta Denki.

-Ouais, je m'en souviens ! s'exclama Kyoka.

-J'étais avec Katsuki et toi, Ashido, déclara Eijirou.

-Exactement ! répliqua Mina.

-Moi, j'étais avec Shouji et Sero, dit Tokoyami légèrement intéressé par la tournure de la conversation.

-Je me souviens, j'étais avec Ojiro, déclara Tooru.

-Je me suis trimballer Aoyama… déclara Mineta. Pas une seule fille…

-J'étais avec Yaoyorozu, ajouta simplement Shouto.

-Attendez ! s'exclama Mina. Si on a tous fait le même rêve, avec les mêmes personnes, ça veut dire qu'on…

-A fait un rêve collectif… compléta Eijirou.

Un énorme chahut émergea. Shouto était en train de mourir. Il repensa au rêve qu'il avait vécu avec Momo. Elle se souvenait de tout… Elle aussi commençait à rougir et ça s'amplifia quand Kyoka lui murmura :

-Un merveilleux rêve c'est ça ?

Elle allait mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer pire.

Un rêve collectif…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? J'ai tellement envie d'écrire la suite mais je vais me retenir. J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^. Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

 **Je devais écrire le dernier chapitre de bouleversement mais aucune de mes idées me plaisait. Du coup, j'ai écrit ce chapitre. Je finirai bouleversement à la maison. Je cherche toujours quelqu'un pouvant corriger mes chapitres... J'avais dit au début qu'il n'y aurait que 20 chapitres, mais je pense que, vu comment je suis parti, je suis parti pour en écrire une cinquantaine. Après, je me dis que c'est pas plus mal, car en 50 chapitres j'aurais le temps de bien développer l'univers et je pense que ça sera plus intéressant. Ensuite, je pense alterner le point de vue externe de Shouto et Momo, donc puisque j'ai commencé par Momo, ce chapitre sera du point de vue de Shouto enfin, je ne décrirai que ses pensées à lui et pas celle des autres. Mais, ce chapitre, comme le premier, est l'entrée dans l'univers "incipit" dixit ma prof de Français. Je pense que les deux prochains chapitres feront, aussi, partie de l'introduction. Quoique... De toute manière, on verra bien et c'est la première fois que je part au feeling sur MHA, c'est à dire, sans plan de fic avec le déroulement complet, j'ai juste le début, vaguement la fin et quelques petits trucs que je vais mettre au milieu...**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **LaVeritéVraie : la suite ? La voilà la suite !**

 **Alyss : J'espère que tu vas suivre jusqu'au bout surtout que j'en ai pour longtemps... Je t'es fait rire alors que ce n'était même pas voulu x) asphyxie peut-être XD. Je veux que le dernier chapitre de Bouleversements soit bien donc je vais prendre mon temps.**

 **UnPseudoOriginal : C'est vrai qu'il prend cher... Heureusement que les deux histoires ne sont pas liés x). Je voulais un prétexte pour les faire rentrer dans le monde sans passer par un univers alternatif et en gardant le côté De l'UA. Ils vont se tourner autour pendant longtemps, je suis même capable de prendre 50 chapitre pour les mettre en couple (tu vas en avoir des moments de frustration). C'est pas vraiment des PNJ, mais on va les appeler comme ça. Pas vraiment, mais plus tard, je jouerai avec les "love interest" ^^.**

 **Evilfaul : Je vais bientôt pouvoir me concentrer un peu plus sur cette fic avec la fin de bouleversement. Je suis contente de t'avoir fait aimer le Todomomo w (C'est une petite fierté et ils vont tous prendre cher)**

 **Petite information, je réponds à tous le monde. Si tu n'as pas de réponse ici c'est parce que tu as un compte et j'ai directement répondu sur celui-ci, je le fais juste avant la sortie d'un chapitre et dès que possible quand c'est un os. Voilà !**

 **Chapitre corrigé par Alyss Todoroki!**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Chapitre 2 ou

180 jours…

Un énorme brouhaha avait pris possession de la salle. Shouto n'osait même pas regarder Momo. Toutes ces choses gênantes qu'ils avaient vécues. Encore un peu, et il aurait essayé de l'embrasser… Et elle se souviendrait de tout… Bon, il ne devait pas y penser.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que l'on fait si l'on refait le même rêve ? demanda Eijirou.

-Eh bien… on se donne un point de rendez-vous et l'on se retrouve tous, proposa Mina.

-Vous me suivez partout maintenant… même dans mes rêves… souffla Katsuki las.

-C'est notre rêve, corrigea Ochako. Puis, rien ne prouve que nous refassions le même ce soir.

-Au pire, si c'est le cas, on se voit tous au château de la grande ville, proposa Tooru.

-On fait ça, confirma Denki.

-Est-ce que tout le monde est OK ? demanda Tenya.

-Oui !

Kyoka se tourna vers Momo et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Shouto les regarda, perplexe, puis Momo s'empourpra violemment.

-Mais bien sûr qu'on sera là ! s'exclama Momo.

-Je compte sur toi, répliqua Kyoka en rejoignant sa place.

Le cours se déroula en silence. À la fin de celui-ci, tous les élèves se regroupèrent pour parler de ce fameux rêve. Et la journée se passa ainsi…

…

Le soir venu, Shouto s'assit sur son futon. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il prit une grande inspiration. À ça plus grande surprise, à peine eut-il fermé les yeux qu'il s'endormit. Il rouvrit les yeux sur le même paysage qu'hier. Momo apparu à son tour. Ils ne dirent rien et un étrange silence s'installa. Bon, il n'avait rien fait, donc, théoriquement, elle ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. Non ?

-On devrait y aller non ? demanda Shouto.

-O... oui, rejoignons les autres, déclara évasivement Momo.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le cheval. Shouto aida une nouvelle fois Momo à monter, mais cette fois, il ne put pas s'empêcher de rougir. Il monta à son tour, mais sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Momo qui s'enroulaient autour de sa taille. Elle se retira vivement.

-Ça te dérange ? demanda-t-elle.

-N-non, pas du tout, juste un peu surpris…

Elle remit ses bras alors que le bicolore était en train de passer l'arme à gauche. Il s'élança une nouvelle fois, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et cela empira lorsqu'il sentit le menton de Momo sur son épaule. Il était tout rouge, mais, heureusement pour lui, Momo ne voyait rien. Il sentit que sa respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il sentit son souffle dans son cou. Se calmer. Il devait se calmer. Il prit une grande inspiration et se reconcentra sur la route qu'il empruntait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à la ville où se trouvait l'immense château. Tous deux descendirent du cheval et rentrèrent dans la ville. Momo faisait de plus en plus attention à ce qui les entourait.

-Eh ! Regarde Todoroki !

Elle l'attrapa par la manche et lui montra une boutique avec beaucoup de nourritures, euh, spécial. Il s'empourpra une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il sentit sa poitrine contre son bras.

-O... oui… articula-t-il difficilement.

-Je n'avais encore jamais vu des trucs comme ça, on peut aller regarder ? demanda Momo.

-Si tu veux…

Elle le tira par le bras et ils se retrouvèrent devant la petite boutique.

-Monsieur, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda innocemment Momo. Ça ressemble à des cuisses de grenouilles, mais celle-là est énorme !

-Pas tout à fait mademoiselle, répondit le vendeur. C'est effectivement une cuisse, mais la race de grenouille est assez spéciale. Elle vient d'une grenouille empereur. Son gout est excellent ! Mais… On raconte que si on en mange trop, certains effets indésirables se produisent.

-Comme quoi ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Certain à force de s'en gaver, change de sexe, rajeunisse, vieillisse, se transforme en toute sorte de croisement avec un animal. Grâce à cette viande, j'ai un très bon ami à moitié antilope.

-Antilope ? S'interrogea Momo.

-Eh oui !

-Et quel est ce bijou ? questionna Momo en voyant une pierre noire.

-C'est l'onyx révélateur. Il est très rare. Cette merveille permet à la personne qui le porte de voir tout ce qu'il lui est cacher. Bien entendu, pour l'avoir, il faut mettre le prix. Je pense qu'il vous conviendrait puisque vous avez l'air d'explorer les donjons.

-Les donjons ? répéta Momo.

-Yaoyorozu, l'interrompit Shouto, je pense que l'on doit y aller.

-Déjà ?

-Allez, cher Monsieur, reprit le marchand. Restez un peu et vous ne perdez rien à laisser votre fiancée admirer mes merveilles.

-Désolé, mais, d'abord, nous n'avons pas le temps et, ensuite, ce n'est pas ma fiancée, riposta Shouto alors que ses joues lutaient pour ne pas tourner au rouge Crimson.

-Oï ! Todoroki ! Yaoyorozu !

Ils se tournèrent, intrigués.

-Ah, Kirishima, Ashido et Bakugou, répondit le bicolore.

-Salut, déclara Shouto.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Eijirou.

-Yaoyorozu regardait juste ce que vendait cet homme, dit Shouto avec nonchalance.

-Ah, d'accord, déclara Mina. J'aime beaucoup ce collier. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le collier de la vérité. Celui qui le porte ne peut pas mentir. Il est généralement utilisé pendant les procès et les interrogatoires.

-Et cette pierre ? demanda Momo.

-Elle est plus rare et plus chère que le collier de la vérité. C'est la pierre des contraires. Mise à l'endroit, la personne qui la porte dit tout ce qu'il pense et ne peut pas mentir. Mise à l'envers, c'est l'inverse, on ne peut pas dire le fond de sa pensée et on ne fait que mentir.

-Bon, on y va. Vous aurez tous le temps pour vos conneries après, coupa Katsuki.

-Je ne vous permets pas ! s'exclama le vendeur.

-À ouais ?

Le marchand prit peur lorsqu'il le détailla du regard.

-Ces tatouages… Cette fourrure… Ces bijoux… Je n'y crois pas… Je suis vraiment désolé, Monsieur.

-Ouais, c'est ça. On se casse, conclut Katsuki.

Ils le suivirent.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais tu lui as foutu une de ses frousses, commenta le rouquin.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce vendeur pleurnichard ? Il me provoque puis il fait dans son froc ? Complètement inutile…

-Si tu le dis… déclara Eijirou.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, rappelant les filles à l'ordre plusieurs fois, car elles s'intéressaient trop aux boutiques.

-N'empêche, ce rêve à l'air vachement réel, commenta Eijirou.

-Ce n'est pas un rêve, corrigea Katsuki.

-Comment ça ? S'interrogea Mina.

-Je suis d'accord avec Bakugou, ce monde est beaucoup trop développé pour être un simple rêve, renchérit Shouto.

-Selon moi, quand double-face à ouvert le livre, une sorte de portail chelou s'est ouvert et qui fait qu'à chaque fois qu'on s'endort, notre inconscient nous transporte ici.

-Ce qui veut dire, qu'on est bel et bien en train de dormir, mais notre esprit est transporté ici, pour faire simple, compléta Momo.

-C'est ça, par contre, pourquoi on est là ? S'interrogea Katsuki.

-Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi c'est Todoroki qui a réussi à ouvrir et pas nous, ajouta Mina.

-Moi ça me paressait assez logique, déclara Momo.

-Vas-y, explique, demanda Eijirou.

-Le livre s'appelait « À lire à plusieurs », mais, comment s'assurer qu'il y avait bien plusieurs personnes ?

-Je ne te suis plus là, déclara Mina.

-Pour faire simple, chacun a essayé d'ouvrir le livre, mais personne n'a réussi. La seule différence au passage de Todoroki, c'est qu'on était deux à tenir le livre. De cette manière, le livre savait qu'il y avait au moins deux personnes et qu'il pouvait s'ouvrir.

-Ah, d'accord ! s'exclama Eijirou.

-Je n'y aurais jamais pensé, avoua Mina.

-C'est logique pourtant, déclara Katsuki.

-Oui… c'est logique, souffla Mina.

-Attendez une seconde, reprit Katsuki. Ne me dites pas que vous avez cru que double-face était une sorte d'élu ou une merde dans le genre ?

-Bah… si, déclara Mina.

-Eh, vous me déprimez, rétorqua Katsuki.

-C'est bon, tout le monde ne pense pas comme vous… murmura Kirishima gêné.

-Ouais, ouais…

Ils arrivèrent finalement au château où ils ne virent que Kyoka, Denki, Izuku, Tsuyu, Tenya et Ochako. Uravity leur fit un grand signe et s'approcha d'eux.

-Maintenant, il ne manque plus que sept personnes, déclara Ochako.

-Ouais…

Ils s'assirent autour d'une fontaine discutant de tout et de rien. Tokoyami arriva avec Shouji et Sero, suivit de Mineta et Aoyama.

-Il ne manque plus que Tooru et Ojiro, constata Tsuyu.

-Les connaissant, ils vont prendre trois plombes à arriver, ajouta Mina.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Momo.

-C'est clair qu'il se passe un truc entre eux. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais un truc. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils prennent leur temps pour « regarder le paysage »… Tiens, quand on parle des loups…

-Eh ! Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama Tooru enjouée.

Il ne voyait qu'une longue robe qui flottait avec Mashirao.

-Vous en avez pris du temps ! s'exclama Eijirou.

-Désolé, on regardait le paysage et on n'a pas vu le temps passer, déclara Mashirao.

-Eh ben ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ?! s'exclama Mina.

-Bon, c'est bien gentil on s'est retrouvé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Hanta.

-J'ai entendu parlé de beaucoup de trucs intéressants, notamment, de donjons, opposa Momo. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une idée de ce que c'est ?

-On débarque comme toi, on est tous aussi paumés, déclara Katsuki.

-On a vu un centre d'information lorsqu'on est passé tout à l'heure, on pourra demander des renseignements, proposa Izuku.

-C'est la meilleure piste qu'on a, déclara Tenya.

Tous suivirent Izuku qui les mena vers une taverne avec écrit « Truc, astuce et info ». Ils rentrèrent, sceptiques, et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Toute la bâtisse était en bois.

-Excusez-moi monsieur ? demanda Tenya au comptoir. On aurait besoin de renseignements.

-Eh bien, vous êtes au bon endroit ! s'exclama le tavernier. Pas de monsieur entre nous, appelez-moi Bari !

-D'accord Bari, intervint Momo, avant toute chose, on aimerait connaitre le prix d'une information.

-Eh bien… il regarda le groupe. Vous êtes tous des gosses… Très bien ! ça ferra 250 scaras les 3 infos ce qui, entre nous, est donné.

-Des scares ? S'interrogea l'ensemble des élèves.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être du coin, je me trompe ?

-À vrai dire, non, confirma Momo.

-Bon, info gratis parce que c'est vraiment la base. Le scare est la monnaie d'ici. Quelle monnaie utilisez-vous habituellement ?

-Le yen, répondit Tenya.

-Bien, pour faire simple, 50 scares sont égaux à 25 yens donc 250 scares sont égaux à ?

-125 yens, répondit Momo. Wow, c'est vraiment donné !

-Vous voyiez ? Alors, 250 scaras, et vous avez le droit à trois questions.

Denki s'approcha et ouvrit une bourse remplie de petites pièces.

-M... mais, où as-tu trouvé tout ça !? demanda Kyoka.

-Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillé avec.

-250 scaras, jeune homme, reprit Bari.

-Tenez, dit-il en sortant 5 pièces de 50.

-OK, trois questions, choisissez-les bien.

-Alors, d'abord qu'est-ce qu'un donjon ? demanda Momo.

-Un donjon ? C'est la principale activité des guildes.

-Les guildes ? S'interrogea l'ensemble des élèves.

-Oh, j'en déduis par vos réactions que vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une guilde. Souhaitez-vous le savoir ?

-Ou… commença Momo.

-Non, intervint Katsuki. On ne veut pas savoir ce qu'est une guilde, on veut que vous nous disiez tous ce que vous savez à propos des guildes.

-Question très intelligente, jeune homme, répondit Bari. Alors, les guildes. D'abord, une guilde est un regroupement d'individus pratiquants diverses activités, pour être plus précis, trois. La première, l'exploration de donjons, la seconde, la réalisation de missions et la troisième, l'extermination de monstres. Les donjons, une fois finis, permettent de récupérer différents artefacts comme la pierre des contraires par exemple. La réalisation de missions est commandée par les civils : il y a une prime, on réalise la mission, on obtient la prime. Et enfin, l'extermination de monstres permet de récupérer des gemmes. Chaque gemme à sa propre valeur. Elles sont facilement échangeables au point d'échange contre de l'argent. Ensuite, il existe deux types de guildes. Les guildes vagabondes et les guildes sédentaires. Leur nom parle pour eux même. Il y a plus de guildes vagabondes, car les guildes sédentaires s'occupent d'une ville entière. Ensuite, dernier point, pour créer une guilde, il vous suffit d'aller dans la mairie de votre choix où il faudra rentrer un nom de guilde et le nom du chef de guilde. Voilà tout. Troisième et dernière question ?

-Ouais, reprit Katsuki. Dites-nous pourquoi on est là et ce que voulait dire « lire à plusieurs ». Et, ne cacher aucune information.

-Ah ! Vous êtes arrivé par le livre, c'est ça ?

-Ouais, répondit Katsuki.

-Il fallait le dire plus tôt ! Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi vous me posez toutes ces questions évidentes. Bon, ce livre fait que vous êtes transportés dans notre monde à chaque fois que vous vous endormez. Mais, sachez que si, d'ici 180 jours depuis votre arrivé, vous n'avez pas complété au moins, 9 donjons normaux et un donjon d'argent, vous resterez coincé dans le livre pour toujours et à jamais. C'est tout ce qu'i dire.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, si l'on ne devient pas une guilde et qu'on n'explore pas ces foutus donjons, on restera coincé dans ce bouquin de merde au bout de 179 jours maintenant !?

-J'avais dit 3 questions, déclara Bari.

-Ne jouez pas à ce jeu-là, déclara Katsuki en commençant à s'emporter.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais partie de la tribu des dragons que je vais me plier à tous tes ordres, riposta le tavernier.

-La quoi ?

-Ah, ah. Pas d'argent, pas de réponse.

-Bon, j'imagine que le prix d'avant était un prix d'ami, déclara Katsuki. Quel est le nouveau prix ?

-3000 scaras.

-1500 yens les trois questions… ça va, balance le taser.

-Ah non, pas 3000 scaras les trois questions, mais 3000 scaras LA question.

-QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

-Mais c'est du vol ! s'écria Momo.

-Pour une information, il faut y mettre le prix.

Katsuki bouillonnait de frustration.

-On se casse, dit-il finalement en sortant de la taverne, suivi par les autres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ? demanda Izuku ?

-On n'a pas le choix, on doit créer une guilde, répondit Tenya.

-Mais, qui sera le chef de guilde ? demanda Denki.

-Moi je pense que c'est mieux que ça soit Iida, vu que c'est déjà notre délégué, déclara Eijirou.

-Quelqu'un est contre ? demanda Momo.

Le silence prit la parole.

-Bon bah… Iida sera…

Shouto se réveilla en sursaut. Son réveil… 7h… Cette aventure s'annonçait palpitante et… intrigante.

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? Bon, je suis un peu parti dans mes délires et il n'y a pas beaucoup de pur Todomomo dans ce chapitre. J'ai préféré bien mettre en place l'univers pour la suite. D'ailleurs, s'il y a le moindre problème niveau compréhension, je me ferais un plaisir d'éclairer votre lanterne.**

 **Maya/Nightchoco m'avait demandé si j'allais faire comme dans Naufrage et j'alternerais les différents groupes et je lui ai répondu "pas exactement". Vu que j'ai mis un système de mission et que toute la classe ne partira pas tous ensemble en mission, il est possible que je fasse comme dans Naufrage en me concentrant sur un petit groupe de personnes.**

 **Ensuite, j'ai remarqué un peu que mon histoire pouvait ressembler à Fairy Tail mais je me suis inspiré des guildes dans les différents MMORPG d'ailleurs, certains personnages comme le tavernier sont directement inspirés de ça. Je m'étais dit que ça collait au côté Dreamland de l'ending d'ailleurs, j'ai la plupart de mes idées en écoutant l'ending.**

 **Après, pour Katsuki. Je compte faire un développement particulier pour chaque personnage. Si vous avez déjà joué à un MMORPG, vous voyez que, au début, il y a un choix de personnage avec certaines particularités. En gros, tu as les soigneurs, mage, chevalier et plein de trucs du genre. Je vais clairement m'inspirer de ça pour la suite et je compte vous faire découvrir les caractéristiques de chaque personnage petit à petit et j'ai commencé par Katsuki parce que c'est le plus évident. Bref, je pars dans tout un délire.**

 **Je compte faire du multi couple comme dans docteur love. J'ai déjà des idées pour ça, mais je ne compte pas faire du Tokotsuyu, car j'ai déjà beaucoup de mal dans docteur love pour en mettre... Bref, je garderais tout de même le Todomomo en couple principal, le Kacchako en couple secondaire et le reste, en fond.**

 **J'hésite entre ouvrir un dévianart et un Tumblr afin de partager des dessins en rapport avec l'histoire et mieux vous immerger dans tout ça et vous montrer les décors que j'ai en tête. Dites lequel serait le mieux et si ça vous intéresse.**

 **Voilà ! Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, mais dès que je rentre chez moi je me mets à l'écriture de bouleversements ainsi que du premier chapitre de "La famille Todoroki" parce que je ne pense pas que mon "En cours d'écriture" vous ait plus x). Bref, après docteur love et en même temps cette fic qui s'annonce très longue. Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

 **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MAYA!**

 **Ahem... oui, je viens de faire une dédicace à nightchoco en plein chapitre, et alors?**

 **Je suis partie dans des délires! Bref, vous découvrirez tous ça! Ah oui, j'aurais pu écrire plus vite mais, c'est deux dernier jours j'étais occupé avec un problème du nom de "CHEVEUX". Du coup, là je ressemble à Simba... C'est pour ça que je n'était pas active c'est dernier jours... J'ai aussi un peu de mal à écrire la fin du chapitre 14 de docteur love, mais je devrais - normalement - le finir dans la semaine. On est toujours dans l'introduction.**

 **Finalement, après mure réflexion, je posterais tous les dessins sur mon Twitter : Neckacchan. C'est facile de me retrouver, d'ailleurs, je compte poster une carte de la map pour plus d'immersion dans l'histoire.**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Alyss : Dernière fois que je te réponds directement en chapitre... Bon alors... Contente que ça te plaise! Je le développerais encore plus! Le premier chapitre de la famille Todoroki est du coup disponible x).**

 **Jeuneecrivaine : La voilà la suite!**

 **LaVéritéVraie : J'ai pas fini de développer l'univers. Oui, j'illustrerais des trucs genre, mythologie et tout et tout!**

 **UnPseudoOriginal : T'es review mon manqué mais ma colo m'a permis de ne pas tomber en dépression x). Peut-être que j'écrirais une suite à vangeance, juste pour toi ;). Ah, dans docteur love ils sont casé! (par contre, dans celle-là, ça va prendre du temps). Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ce chapitre - enfin je crois...**

 **Evilfaul : Je comptais commencer à jouer à Fire Emblem mais j'ai jamais le temps... Il est génial comme Ending!**

 **Oups ! J'avais fait une faute de frappe la première fois que j'ai marqué mon Twitter ! C'est corrigé !**

 **Chapitre corrigé !**

 **Place au chapitre!**

Chapitre 3 ou

Alter défaillant…

Momo se réveilla. Elle regarda son réveil puis l'arrêta. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Cette histoire s'annonçait plus compliquée que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle repensa à cet instant avec Shouto puis elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Kyoka. « Je sais très bien que tu veux profiter de ton moment avec Todoroki, mais tâche d'être à l'heure… » Elle rougit fortement. Elle ne devait plus penser à ça… Elle se leva, se changea puis se dirigea vers la salle commune. Elle y croisa quelques élèves comme Eijirou, Mina, Denki, Ochako, Izuku, Tenya, Kyoka et… lui. Il était là. Elle s'installa avec eux et remarqua qu'ils étaient plongés dans un silence assez relaxant.

_ Où est Kacchan ? demanda soudainement Izuku.

_ Il doit être un train de se réveiller, répondit Eijirou. Pourquoi ?

_ C'est par rapport à cette tribu des dragons…

_ Je ne pense pas que Bakugou puisse te répondre, déclara Shouto. Il avait l'air aussi perdu que nous à ce sujet.

_ Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, souffla Denki.

_ On pouvait s'en douter, ajouta Kyoka.

_ Eh !

_ Nan, sérieusement, coupa Tenya. J'ai plus l'impression que ce monde à ses propres règles, il faut s'y habituer c'est tout.

_ Peut-être que ça fonctionne par classe sociale, proposa Momo.

Tous la regardèrent, intéressés.

_ Vas-y, développe, déclara Eijirou.

_ Bah, c'est comme si le monde a essayé de nous intégrer à son fonctionnement. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il nous ait séparés en plusieurs groupes selon notre caractère et la tribu des dragons serait un de ses groupes. En tout cas, si c'était le cas, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Ce groupe à l'air d'en effrayer plus d'un et, connaissant Bakugou, c'est normal qu'il se retrouve là-bas.

_Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Momo se retourna et tomba directement sur Katsuki.

_ Ah, on essayait de comprendre comment marchait ce monde dans lequel on est plongé.

_ Ouais… souffla Katsuki sceptique.

_ Sinon, vous avez fait quoi le premier jour ? demanda Uraraka.

_ On n'a pas arrêté d'en parler hier, pourquoi tu poses la question ? questionna Izuku.

_ Parce que Momo et Todoroki ne nous ont pas répondu.

_C'est vrai ça, s'exclama Eijirou. Qu'est-ce que vous aviez fait ce jour-là ?

_ Je parie que vous aussi vous avez « regardé le paysage », déclara Mina avec un air rempli de sous-entendu.

Momo comprit instinctivement ce qu'elle voulait dire par-là et s'empourpra violemment par contre Shouto…

_ Bah oui, c'est ce qu'on a fait.

_ Oh… Et j'imagine que le paysage avait de longs et beaux cheveux noirs…

_ Hein ?

_ Todoroki, intervint Eijirou, il ne fallait pas répondre…

_ Bah pourquoi ?

_ Bon, mec, quand on dit que vous regardiez le paysage c'est que, justement, vous faites tout sauf regarder le paysage…

_ Mais tu veux que je regarde quoi à par le paysage !

_ Bah, le paysage, déclara Mina.

_ Bah ! tu vois !

_ Avec ses magnifiques cheveux noirs… continua-t-elle.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Et ses beaux yeux, ajouta-t-elle.

_ Mais c'est quoi ton problème !

_ Je suis sûre que tu adores ses formes…

_ Euh… ouais…

_ Mais quel con ! s'exclama Katsuki.

_ Todoroki, il ne fallait toujours pas répondre, déclara Eijirou.

_ Mais, merde ! On a regardé le lac, le château et c'est tout !

_ Je suis sûre qu'il y avait pas que ça, insinua Mina.

_ Bah si ! Et, oui, le paysage était joli.

_ Nan, mais double-face, ta gueule, intervint Katsuki.

_ Mais je ne comprends pas !

_ Tu t'enfonces là, ferme-là.

_ Mais expliquez-moi !

_ Et jamais on ne sera ce qui s'est réellement passé lorsqu'ils « regardaient le paysage », souffla Mina.

_ Bah si, on regardait le paysage !

_ Mais tais-toi ! s'exclama Katsuki.

_ Ah d'accord ! s'écria le garçon.

_ Eh bien, il a enfin compris, il était temps… souffla Eijirou.

_ J'avais aussi un cheval !

_ Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi con !

_ Et il était blanc.

_ Mais on s'en bat les couilles de ton foutu poney !

_ C'est un étalon, pas un poney.

_ Oh, putain, mais je vais le crevé.

_ Bon ! s'écria Momo. Si on pouvait changer de sujet.

_ Mais c'est eux qui… Attends une seconde, pourquoi t'es toute rouge ?

_ Ta gueule ! s'écrièrent Katsuki et Eijirou.

_ Todoroki-kun, l'interrompit Izuku. Ce n'est pas grave que tu ne comprennes pas, on t'expliquera plus tard – ou jamais – maintenant, calme-toi.

_ Je pense qu'on peut partir au petit-déj maintenant… souffla Momo toujours cramoisie.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yaoyorozu ? Tu te sens mal ? Tu es vraiment rouge et ça en devient inquiétant.

_ Ce n'est rien…

_ Mais tu sais, si tu veux, je connais des points d'acupressions sur les pieds qui soulagent la nausée.

_ Mais j'en peux plus de ce gosse… souffla Katsuki.

_ Un massage ? déclara Mina. Je vois qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieure.

_ Mais quelle vitesse ?

_ Todoroki, vraiment, intervint Denki, tais-toi, ça en vaut mieux pour toi…

_ Mais je… Oh et puis vous me soulez !

Une partie des élèves explosèrent de rire aux dépens d'un Todoroki confus et d'une Momo toujours plus rouge pour finalement se diriger vers le petit déjeuner.

La journée commença normalement quand ils se retrouvèrent au réfectoire.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand on y retournera ? demanda Eijirou.

_ Il faudrait qu'on crée une guilde, déclara Momo.

_ J'ai une question, demanda soudainement Ochako, est-ce que vous avez essayé d'utiliser vos alters ?

_ Pourquoi cette question ? questionna Tenya.

_ Parce qu'on n'avait pas essayé, vous imaginez si on ne peut plus s'en servir !? s'exclama-t-elle.

_ On verra bien, l'interrompit Izuku.

Le soir venu, Momo se retrouva dans sa chambre. Elle soupira pour s'allonger sur son lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau et se retrouva dans la même rue qu'hier. Elle vit que les autres apparaissaient petit à petit. Ils se retrouvèrent tous et se mirent à côté de la fontaine, en cercle, avec Tenya au centre.

_ Bon, commença-t-il, d'abord il nous faut un nom de guilde. Des idées ?

_ Amour et paix ! s'écria Tooru. Comme ça on diffuse un message de bonne humeur.

_ Trop joyeux…

_ J'vais tous vous crever, déclara Katsuki.

_ Trop flippant.

_ Sombre nuit, proposa Tokoyami.

_ Classe, mais un peu plus pétillant s'il te plait.

_ We are the star and forever we shine ! s'exclama Yuga.

_ Euh… non, trop… bref ! Quelqu'un d'autre ? Todoroki ?

_ Je m'en fiche.

_ D'accooooord… Kirishima ?

_ Puissant et viril !

_ Tu sais, il y a des filles… Ashido ?

_ Doux au féminin !

_ Alors, il y a des filles ET des garçons…

Mina et Eijirou se rassirent et firent la moue.

_ Uraraka, reprit Tenya. Une idée ?

_ Aucune ! s'exclama-t-elle.

_ Merci Uraraka… Yaoyorozu ?

_ Ah, euh moi ? C'est que, tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps d'y réfléchir, dit-elle en commençant à paniquer, et je n'ai pas envie de choisir un nom qui ne conviendrait pas à tout le monde et je n'ai pas vraiment travaillé le sujet donc je sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, puis vous devez me trouver débile, c'est vrai, c'est simple de trouver un nom et j'en suis incapable. Comment je peux être digne d'être votre vice-déléguée de classe ! Je suis minable… pathétique…

_ Yaoyorozu ! intervint Tenya. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'un nom.

_ Mais si c'est grave ! Un nom, c'est notre identité, la première chose qu'on montre alors si j'en choisis un et qu'il est nul, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont en penser !? Notre guilde, c'est comme un enfant, il faut bien choisir son nom sinon on se moquera de lui ! Après, ils vont avoir une mauvaise image de nous, on ne pourra pas faire de missions ni de donjons, car personne ne nous aidera et l'on restera coincé ici pour toujours tout ça parce que j'aurais été incapable de choisir un nom correct !

_ Yaoyorozu ! Calme-toi, coupa Tenya une nouvelle fois. Regarde, Uraraka et Todoroki n'ont fait aucune suggestion et on ne leur a rien dit. Ne t'inquiète pas, on t'en veut pas.

_ C'est vrai Yaomomo, ajouta Kyoka. Déstresse !

Shouto posa sa main sur son épaule et lui offrit un faible sourire rassurant. Elle rougit légèrement et lui sourit à son tour.

_ Bon, on reprend, déclara Tenya. Asui, une idée ?

_ Appelle-moi Tsuyu-chan.

_ Oui, désolé, sinon ?

_ Eh bien… non désolé.

_ Dommage, quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ Clair Obscure, proposa de nouveau Tokoyami. Non, Lune ténébreuse ? Ce n'est pas ça… Soleil noir ? Ou Requiem d'été ?

_ Nan ! Merci Tokoyami ! s'exclamèrent une grande partie de la classe « flippant… ».

_ Moi je trouve ça classe, déclara Hanta.

_ On a peut-être besoin de quelque chose de plus… euh, accueillant… Midoriya, une idée ?

_ Et bien, sachant qu'on n'est tous différent il faudrait choisir quelque chose qui nous représente et qui fais parler la personnalité de chacun hors, on a tous une personnalité unique avec des alters qui ont leur spécificité si on prend par exemple le cas de Kirishima-kun et Ashido-san, on voit qu'on n'est pas du tout d'accord hors… murmure, murmure…

_ Il recommence ! S'exclamèrent-ils alors qu'Izuku marmonnait toujours.

_ Du coup, reprit Tenya. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

_ France is here !

_ Aoyama, stop… coupa Ochako.

_ Je sais ! s'exclama Izuku. C'est simple, mais on peut tout simplement prendre l'UA !

_ Quelqu'un contre ? demanda le délégué.

_ Non.

_ De toute manière, intervint Tsuyu. On sait très bien que l'auteure avait la flemme de trouver un nom mieux – même si elle trouvait que Lune ténébreuse c'était stylé – et que si elle ne le faisait pas, l'histoire n'avancerait pas et, entre nous, elle a juste écrit ce passage pour écrire plus de mots.

_ Mais Tsuyu, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Ochako.

_ Rien, oublie…

_ Maintenant, il nous suffit d'aller vers la mairie la plus proche, déclara Momo.

_ D'ailleurs, je me demandais, on est dans quelle ville ? questionna Mina.

_ Arkanis, il me semble, répondit Shouto. Il y avait un panneau à l'entrée de la ville.

_ Maintenant, il faut juste trouver la mairie d'Arkanis, avança Tenya.

Les élèves demandèrent à quelques passants qui leur indiquèrent le chemin vers la mairie. Ils y entrèrent et Tenya avança près du guichet.

_ Bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Bonjour, on aimerait créer une guilde.

_ Il n'y a pas de soucis. Je vais vous donner un formulaire que vous devrez remplir. Vous devrez mettre le nom de la guilde, le nombre de membres ainsi que leurs noms et leurs rangs.

_ Pardon ? Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'est un rang ?

_ Oh, je vois, des nouveaux. Alors, il existe 12 rangs et chacun a sa particularité. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas vous aider pour ça. Pour connaitre votre classe, je vous propose d'aller au temple de la déesse Artes. Remplissez le formulaire et revenez me voir lorsque vous aurez fini. Tenez.

Elle leur tendit une sorte de bijou ovale avec un diamant au milieu.

_ Euh… madame, c'est une pierre.

_ Ah oui, vous n'êtes pas d'ici, c'est vrai. Regardez, dit-elle en la prenant en main, c'est une pierre magique. Si vous appuyez sur le petit diamant en son centre, un, comment vous dîtes ça dans votre monde, un hologramme apparait. C'est comme une sorte d'ordinateur dans votre monde. On utilise cet artefact pour l'administration ou dans les écoles en général.

_ Merci beaucoup.

Ils sortirent de la mairie et redemandèrent leur chemin.

_ Eh, tu ne les as pas redirigés vers le temple d'Artes au moins ? demanda un homme à côté de la dame qui tenait le guichet.

_ Bah si pourquoi ?

_ Mais tu as oublié ! Le problème du temple !

_ Ah ! Ça ! Merde, comment j'ai pu oublier ! En plus c'est des nouveaux, ils vont se faire tuer...

_ Et ce n'est que demain que l'aube de midi devait s'en occuper… espérons qu'ils tiennent jusque là…

_ Oui… espérons-le…

…

_ N'empêche, c'est vraiment compliqué cette histoire, déclara Mina las.

_ Oui, mais on n'a pas d'autre choix, répondit Eijirou.

_ En attendant, intervint Ochako. On n'a toujours pas vérifié si on pouvait utiliser nos alters…

_ C'est vrai ça !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous raconter ? Coupa Katsuki. On ne peut toujours pas voir la miss invisible, donc c'est bon.

_ Exactement !

_ Excusez-moi, coupa Momo, mais qui êtes-vous ?

_ Yaomomo, enfin, c'est moi ! Tooru.

…

_ Hein !?

_ Bah quoi ?

_ Mais Tooru… commença Ochako.

_ Tes mains, tes cheveux, tes yeux… ajouta Kyoka.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? On dirait vous avez vu un fantôme…

_ Mais on te voit ! s'exclama Momo.

_ Hein !?

Elle courut devant une vitrine de magasin et tomba sous le choc. Elle voyait son reflet… De grands yeux verts et de courts cheveux châtains.

_ M-mais-mais-mais… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !?

_ Attendez, coupa Tenya, si l'on voit Hagakure… Tout le monde ! Vérification d'alter !

Tous étaient dans des poses quelque peu, euh, ridicules et certains passants les regardaient avec, euh, perplexité… Tenya remarqua avec horreur que les turbos dans ses jambes avaient disparu. Aucune étincelle n'apparaissait dans les mains de Katsuki. Le Dark Shadow de Tokoyami refusait de sortir. Mezou n'avait plus que deux bras. Ochako tentait vainement de faire flotter Izuku alors que ce dernier se concentrait désespérément pour utiliser le One for all. Shouto essayait de congeler, ou bruler, tout ce qu'il trouvait. Momo essayait de faire apparaitre ses matriochkas. La queue d'Ojiro avait elle aussi disparu ainsi que les rouleaux de scotch au bras d'Hanta. Mineta n'arrivait plus à décoller ses cheveux. Denki tentait de lâcher toute son électricité en vain. Les oreilles de Kyoka étaient redevenues normales. Eijirou n'arrivait plus à se durcir et Mina essayait de balancer de l'acide partout. Tsuyu tirait sa langue qui refusait de s'allonger et enfin, Aoyama n'arrivait plus à « briller ».

_ Je n'y arrive pas ! s'exclama Mina.

_ Parce que tu crois qu'on s'en sort ! s'exclama Katsuki.

_ Bon, du calme, intervint Tenya.

_ Comment ça « Du calme » ? S'emporta le pétard. On est perdu dans un bouquin sorti de mon cul, planté comme des cons à ne pas pouvoir utiliser notre alter et tu veux qu'on se calme !?

_ On va trouver une solution. Bon, voilà le plan : on va au temple pour découvrir notre classe et on leur demande ce qui nous arrive, OK ?

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'ils ne nous répondent pas ? demanda plus calmement Katsuki.

_ Eh bien, on avisera… D'ailleurs, voici le temple…

Devant eux se trouvait une colline et à son sommet se trouvait le fameux temple de la déesse Arcane.

_ Oh, s'exclama une voix d'enfant à côté d'eux, vous êtes la guilde chargée du temple ?

Ils se tournèrent vers l'enfant.

_ Euh… oui ? répondit Tenya.

_ Génial ! Alors bonne chance !

Ils regardèrent l'enfant, dubitatif, mais ne relevèrent pas. Ils gravirent des marches en marbre blanc et se retrouvèrent enfin à l'entrée du temple. La structure du bâtiment faisait penser à de l'architecture grecque. Ils pénétrèrent dans le lieu de culte après que Tenya leur ait rappelé l'importance du silence dans un lieu sacré. Dans le centre de la pièce trônait fièrement une statue en marbre représentant une déesse. Elle regardait vers le haut, une main vers le ciel. Ses longs cheveux, lui arrivant jusqu'au pied, étaient tressés dans une natte compliquée et inachevée. Ses vêtements étaient une sorte de draps aux fils d'or dévoilant son ventre. Sur celui-ci était gravée une clef. Ils firent le tour de la statue et virent que son dos était complètement dénudé et sur celui-ci était gravée une serrure.

_ Bonjour visiteurs, déclara une voix ferme et féminine.

Ils sursautèrent et dirigèrent leur regard vers l'origine du bruit. Devant eux se tenait une femme de grande taille aux cheveux ébène. Elle portait elle aussi cette sorte de drap blanc.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix était intimidante. Tenya s'avança légèrement avec crainte. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas le droit d'entrer comme ça dans le territoire de cette déesse.

_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Iida Tenya et on est là pour découvrir notre rang…

La femme haussa un sourcil puis un immense sourire élargit son visage.

_ Très bien… alors, bienvenu au temple d'Artes,

La déesse des mystères et de la résolution.

Et ils ne savaient pas encore ce qui les attendait…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? J'ai vu qu'une fille venait de commencer aujourd'hui une fic qui se basait aussi sur l'ending 3... Je suis dégouttée. Bref! Chapitre qui annonce du lourd! On part sur un petit arc narratif de 2 ou 3 chapitre. Mais qui est cette guilde, l'aube de midi? Mais que ce passe-t-il dans ce fameux temple? Quelles sont les rangs de chaque personnage? Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils plus utilisé leur alter? Comment vont-ils se débrouiller contre ce premier méchant sans leur alter? Mystère, mystère... Tant de question! Et vous aurez des réponses, bien entendu! Du Todomomo en début et je pense que tout le long de l'histoire il y aura des petits moment comme ça de pure de mignonnerie tout le long de la fic! J'ai fait ma petite description de Tooru, et, oui, je dessinerais ma version de Tooru ainsi que la statue de la déesse mais il faut me donner le temps!**

 **Merci à Teyola qui m'a menacé à coup de Booba le petit ourson pour que j'écrive plus vite! Elle m'a supporté lors de l'écriture du chapitre et m'a donné quelque idée...**

 **Aller, je vous fait une seule bise (Vive la Belgique). Bye!**

 **Neymanga ou, la fille qui ressemble à Simba...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

 **Je suis malade! C'est génial! Déjà que je suis tombée trois fois malade pendant les vacances, voilà que l'école reprends et que je me choppe encore une engine ou une merde dans le genre... Moi je sais pas ce que j'ai, je dois aller voir le médecin. ça m'apprendra à marcher sous la pluie pendant 20 minutes sans capuche en rentrant des cours... Tout ça parce que je suis pas capable de prendre un parapluie... Mais bon! C'est comme pour l'autre fille qui fait aussi une fic sur l'ending 3. Je suis dégouttée mais, C'est la vie!** **Bref, étant l'Africaine la plus frileuse que la terre ait porté, je suis sûre que ça ne sera pas la dernière fois que je tombe malade... Et on est même pas encore en Automne... Pour mon "Vive la Belgique!" je suis à moitié Belge et là-bas, on ne fait qu'une seule bise... Aussi, mon prénom (le vrai) à une signification super stylé en Japonais! Par contre, mes parents m'ont pas respecter parce que c'est un prénom masculin... Mais bon! C'est la vie!**

 **Pour mon Twitter, j'avais fait une faute de frappe... du coup, c'est : Neckacchan**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Evilfaul : Tu n'est pas la seule (je pars du principe que t'es une fille) à vouloir mettre une gifle à Shouto... Me voir en mode Simba? J'ai pris une photo de moi comme ça, peut-être que je me redessinerais (nan parce que je compte pas vous montrer la photo...) et que je la mettrais sur Twitter.**

 **Fan de Todomomo 1 : Merci beaucoup! Foxi-truc, comme tu dis, étais juste un test pour comprendre le site. Il n'y avait pas de suite de prévu... Ah, Bouleversement... Teyola me menace de me balancer du Tododeku en boucle si je ne l'écris pas avant la fin du mois... T'inquiète pas, c'est pour bientôt ^^! Par contre, je suis une fille qui peu être très conne parfois alors, déjà que parfois je comprends pas ce que je lis alors que c'est écrit normalement, le langage sms et quelque chose que j'ai beaucoup de mal à lire, désolé...**

 **Amandineylan : Merci beaucoup! ça fait plaisir! Je te laisse au chapitre pour découvrir la suite...**

 **Mayshea : Merci beaucoup! J'ai prévu beaucoup de chose! Moi aussi je connaissais grâce au test de popularité mais, sur le moment, j'en avais pas envie... Merci beaucoup!**

 **LaVeriteVraie : Merci beaucoup! T'es review me font plaisir, comme toujours!**

 **Fan de Todomomo 2 : Merci beaucoup, C'est la légende oubliée... Mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est la vie!**

 **Fan de Todomomo 3 : Mon Twitter, je l'ai renoté sans la faute...**

 **UnPseudoOriginal : Faut que je trouve le temps mais, j'ai une idée pour une suite. Ouais, Katsuki est la voix de la raison et encore plus dans ce chapitre. C'est Shouto (les cigognes... pff...). L'Aube de midi... peut-être, peut-être... Oui il s'attire les emmerdes, non ce n'est pas un donjon puis, de tout manière, il ne forme pas encore une guilde. Je suis à moitié Belge et à moitié Congolaise et oui, on ne fait qu'une seule bise.**

 **Voilà! Ensuite, j'ai écrit que je ferrais du Kacchako, finalement, je vais faire le triangle amoureux (ça va être drôle tient). Et, Teyola, je t'entends déjà soupirer, là-bas au fond. Aussi, les prochains chapitre nécessiterons d'être à jours dans les derniers scans de MHA.**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Chapitre 4 ou

12 rangs…

La dame les regarda de haut, les scannant du regard.

_ Vos rangs, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

_ Oui, confirma Tenya.

_ Très bien, suivez-moi, déclara-t-elle en montrant un porte dans le fond du temple.

Les élèves de la seconde a ne se posèrent aucune question et la suivirent. La porte les mena vers un escalier en marbre qui descendait vers les catacombes. C'était assez profond et une légère odeur de moisi s'échappait de ses lieux.

_ C'est vachement bien entretenu pour un temple… souffla Eijirou. Puis cette odeur… C'est super fort quand même…

_ Chut ! murmura Tenya.

Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans ce qui semblait être un immense couloir. Katsuki tira légèrement sur la manche de Shouto et ce dernier le regarda perplexe.

_ Double-face, ne répète pas ce que je vais te dire sinon l'autre bande d'abrutis va se mettre à paniquer, commença-t-il en chuchotant. C'est endroit est trop louche, on doit partir en plus il y a une odeur bizarre qui plane dans l'air…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? murmura Shouto. Si tu parles de cette odeur de moisi, tout le monde la sent.

_ Non, pas ça, il y a aussi une odeur de cendre, de rouille et d'acide. Plus on avance plus ça devient lourd.

Shouto ferma les yeux, renifla légèrement puis rouvrit les yeux, dubitatifs.

_ Je ne sens rien…

_ Je te jure qu'on ne sent que ça et mon nez est en train de décéder, déclara Katsuki d'une voix affreusement calme. Et puis, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…

Le bicolore voyait que Katsuki était extrêmement méfiant ce qui est loin d'être habituel. Il y avait forcément quelque chose.

_ OK, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? questionna Shouto.

_ Préviens le nerd, le binoclard et l'exhibitionniste. Malheureusement, ce sont les seuls qui seront réagir suffisamment normalement pour qu'on puisse sortir de cette situation.

Shouto acquiesça puis tira à son tour la manche de Momo. Elle fronça les sourcils le regardant.

_ Surtout, reste calme et chuchote, commença le bicolore.

Momo hocha la tête, mais rougit légèrement à cause de sa trop grande proximité avec le bicolore cependant, ce dernier ne releva pas.

_ On n'est pas en sécurité ici, on doit partir.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Questionna la vice-déléguée.

_ C'est Bakugou, il nous dit de nous méfier. Il sent également beaucoup de mauvaise odeur vers là où on se rend. À mon avis, son odorat s'est développé grâce à ses fameux rangs…

_ Je vois… C'est quoi votre plan ?

_ Aucun pour l'instant, mais préviens Iida, je vais prévenir Midoriya.

Momo s'exécuta en prévenant Tenya alors que Shouto s'approchait lentement d'Izuku pour ne pas alerter la femme qui les guidait. Il le mit en garde et les deux garçons se rapprochèrent lentement de Katsuki avec Momo et Tenya.

_ T'es sûr de toi Bakugou ? murmura Tenya.

_ Sûr et certain, même la cuisine de l'autre alien rose ne sent pas aussi mauvais que ça…

_ Quel est le rapport avec la cuisine de Mina ? questionna Momo.

_ Cette fille a le don de faire fondre tout aliment mangeable qu'elle touche, répondit Katsuki. Tout aliment tout court d'ailleurs.

_ Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Shouto.

_ Elle avait fait du riz au curry pour un concours de cuisine contre tête d'ortie et ils m'ont réquisitionné pour être juge. Je me rappellerais toujours de cette bouillie infâme qu'elle a osé me servir.

_ T'en as mangé ? questionna Shouto.

_La cuillère avait à peine atteinte ma bouche que j'ai vomie… Bref, je n'ai pas envie de me remémorer ça…

_Qu'est-ce que tu proposes pour qu'on puisse sortir d'ici ? chuchota Izuku

_ Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas, mais je verrais dès que l'occasion se présentera.

Ils continuèrent à avancer en silence. Les cinq observaient ce qui les entourait avec méfiance. Ils avançaient dans à couloir avec quelque porte et bifurcation. L'étrange dame s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles. Elle sortit un trousseau de clefs de ses draps blancs. Elle tourna les nombreuses clefs à la recherche de la bonne et les élèves la regardaient avec attention. Un léger rictus apparu sur son visage. Elle déverrouilla la porte et invita les élèves à rentrer.

_ Ne bougez pas, déclara-t-elle, je reviens dans 10 minutes.

Elle referma la porte et Katsuki sursauta.

_ Oh la salope !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kacchan ? demanda Izuku.

_ Tu n'as pas entendu !?

_ Je ne suis pas sûr, explique-nous Bakugou, déclara Eijirou.

_ Cherchez une autre sortie, vite ! s'exclama le pétard.

_ Mais, commença Denki, Bakugou…

_ Vite ! On n'a pas le temps de parler !

Tous s'exécutèrent sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, fouillant la pièce qui ressemblait à une petite bibliothèque. Certains tapaient sur les murs pour trouver une sortie, d'autres regardaient derrière les meubles.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mina apeuré par la réaction abusive de Katsuki.

_ Si on reste là, on va se faire tuer, répondit le pétard en frappant le mur.

_ Quoi !? s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

_ Pour votre information, je vous signale cette chose qui nous a menés jusqu'ici nous a enfermés.

_ Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !? s'écria Eijirou.

_ Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?! demanda Uraraka.

_ On va tous mourir ! s'exclama Denki.

Une grande partie de la classe s'était arrêtée et commençait à se lamenter.

_ Si vous pouviez arrêter de paniquer et continuer de chercher ! s'exclama le pétard.

Tous se remirent à chercher sans riposter.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ! s'exclama Katsuki vers Momo.

_ Ces livres sont vraiment intéressants…

_ On est en danger de mort et toi tu lis ?!

_ Continuer de chercher, je dois prendre plus de livres.

Katsuki grogna et continua à chercher. Cinq minutes déjà, quand…

_j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Mina.

Tous se rassemblèrent autour d'elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ? demanda Kirishima, dubitatif alors qu'il se tenait tous face à une bibliothèque.

_ Regardez.

Elle toucha un livre et ils entendirent comme un son de déblocage puis rien.

_ C'est de la merde ton truc ! s'écria Katsuki.

_ Nan au contraire, opposa Iida. Je pense que c'est une sorte de clef.

_ Regardez, déclara Uraraka en tenant un autre livre qui faisait le même bruit.

\- Celui-là aussi ! s'écria Kyoka.

_ Et celui-là ! déclara Tooru.

_ Essayez toutes en même temps, déclara Katsuki.

Elles tirent, mais rien ne se produit.

_ On est mal, déclara Iida, c'est la seule piste et on manque de temps…

_ Le chiffre parfait ! s'exclama Momo.

Tous la dévisagèrent.

_ Faites ce que je vous dis, déclara la vice-déléguée.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

_ OK, Todoroki-san.

_ Oui ?

_ Place-toi à sept livres d'Ochako.

Il s'exécuta.

_ Bakugou, mets-toi à trois livres en dessous de Tooru et Midoriya, mets-toi à deux livres en diagonale en dessous de Kyo.

Les deux s'exécutèrent.

_ Mais, commença Tenya, ça fait un sept ?!

_ Exactement ! Maintenant, dans cet ordre, Bakugou, Tooru, Mina, Kyo, Midoriya, Ochako puis Todoroki, vous allez tirer avec un intervalle de sept secondes sur le livre que je vous ai indiqué.

Ils acquiescèrent puis s'exécutèrent, mais, arrivés au tour d'Ochako, ils entendirent un bruit de clef derrière la porte.

_ On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur… souffla Katsuki.

Une sueur froide coula le long de leur cou. Shouto enclencha le mécanisme puis…

_ Mais où ils sont passés ! s'exclama la dame en entrant dans la pièce.

Ils étaient tous assis par terre, dans le noir. Certains retenaient leur respiration, d'autres avaient plaqué leur main sur leur bouche. La dame continua de pester puis ils entendirent à nouveau le bruit de la porte. Elle était sortie. Ils recommencèrent à respirer normalement, d'abord lentement en faisant le moins de bruit possible puis à rythme régulier. La bibliothèque s'était tournée et les avait toute emmenés dans leur cachette actuelle.

_ Bakugou… tu nous expliques ? murmura Eijirou.

_ Depuis qu'on est dans les souterrains, nan, depuis qu'on est dans le temple, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. À l'entrée du temple, il y avait cette odeur de rouille, de cendre et de brulé. Au début, c'était très léger et elle ne me dérangeait pas trop. J'ai cru que cette odeur venait des sous-sols, mais pas du tout. Elle a commencé à s'amplifier lorsqu'on s'est approché d'elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Tokoyami.

_ Et bien, en tout logique, plus on s'approche de quelque chose, plus son odeur en devient forte, mais là, c'était différent. Cet sensation d'étouffement à brusquement augmenter lorsque j'étais proche d'elle et mes doutes se sont renforcé lorsque double-face m'a dit qu'il ne sentait rien. En plus, j'entendais comme des sortes de sifflement. J'avais l'impression que mon odorat et mon ouï avaient été boostés. Puis, lorsqu'elle nous a enfermés, l'odeur disparaissait…

_ C'est pour ça que tu te méfiais… souffla Izuku.

_ Maintenant que tu le dis, déclara Eijirou, j'avais exactement les mêmes sensations, mais je pensais que c'était pareil pour tout le monde.

_ Mais Yaomomo, commença Kyoka, comment tu savais pour le code ?

_C'est vrai que tu nous as sauvé la vie… souffla Shouto à son oreille, admiratif.

Elle s'empourpra à cause de leur trop grande proximité, mais l'obscurité cachait ça.

_ C'est… dans les livres… répondit-elle faiblement en montrant les ouvrages qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Elle en avait 3 précisément « La septième déesse », « Monstres et légendes » et « Le temple de la résolution ».

_ Dans le premier, on y trouve l'histoire de la déesse, commença-t-elle, c'est là que j'ai trouvé la solution pour le passage. Il est dit que cette déesse représentait le chiffre sept, le chiffre parfait d'après leur croyance… C'est le chiffre le plus harmonieux d'après elle…

_ Ça ne nous explique pas comment tu as fait pour trouver, déclara Iida.

_ Eh bien dans cet ouvrage – dit-elle en montrant le 3e livre – on voit les plans du temple, je l'ai trouvé quand Mina à découvert son passage. Dedans, ils disent qu'en l'honneur de la déesse, tous les passages secrets comportent sept parties et s'activent avec 7 secondes d'intervalle.

_ Le chiffre parfait c'est ça ? Déclara Shouto dont le souffle effleurait la peau de Momo.

_ O-oui… dit-elle en s'empourprant.

_ Heureusement que tu as trouvé ses livres, sinon on était perdu… souffla Katsuki.

_ Bakugou… t'es vachement calme, ça change, déclara Kirishima.

_ Aucun de nous n'est capable d'utiliser son alter donc, vaut mieux rester calme et ne pas faire de conneries, répondit calmement Katsuki.

Tous le regardaient avec de grands yeux. Katsuki ne s'était pas énervé.

_ En plus, reprit-il, à cause de cette odeur, j'ai du mal à me concentrer et je suis un peu dans les vapes…

 _Tout s'explique…_ pensèrent-ils, dépités.

_ Yaoyorozu, souffla Shouto, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, on ne peut pas rester ici éternellement. Il y a une sortie proche d'ici ?

Elle ouvrit sa carte. Le passage dans lequel ils se trouvaient ne les menait malheureusement pas vers la sortie, mais il les faisait descendre à l'étage inférieur. Il y avait également une pièce un peu plus loin.

_ Qu'est qu'on fait ? demanda Tokoyami. On descend ?

_ On n'a pas vraiment le choix… répondit Momo. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais voir la petite pièce au bout, en espérant qu'il y ait plus de lumière…

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le fond du couloir. Arrivé au bout, il y avait deux portes. Derrière la première se trouvait des escaliers qui menait à l'étage inférieur, derrière l'autre se trouvait la fameuse pièce. Tenya voulut l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée.

_ C'est fermé… souffla le délégué.

_ Dégage, déclara Bakugou.

Katsuki poussa Iida puis donna un énorme coup de pied dans la porte en bois. Celle-ci ne tint pas et céda immédiatement.

_ C'est ouvert, reprit Katsuki.

Il ouvrit la marche et les élèves le suivirent dans la petite pièce. C'était une salle assez sombre. Au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait une sorte d'estrade avec un grimoire au milieu. Mina s'en approcha sous le regard des autres et le toucha avec précaution.

_ Euh, Ashido, t'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Nan parce qu'on n'a pas eu une bonne expérience la dernière fois avec les bouquins… souffla Eijirou.

_ Mais oui, t'inquiètes.

Elle l'ouvrit et les caractères se mirent à valser autour d'elle.

_ Ashido ! s'exclama le rouquin.

La pauvre fille était déjà emprisonnée dans un immense tourbillon vert. Les autres la regardaient, paniqués, ne pouvant pas approcher. Puis, elle se stabilisa dans les airs. De la fumée rose l'entourait puis plusieurs dessins apparurent autour d'elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

De la poudre arriva à toute vitesse sur son visage et elle ne sut pas quoi faire. Après cela, elle retomba douloureusement à terre, mais la fumée devint rouge pour foncer vers Kirishima. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en échapper qu'il volait déjà. Mineta tenta de sortir de la pièce, mais une sorte de barrière magique l'en empêchait. Et le malheureux fut le prochain touché avec une fumée violet foncé.

_ C'est quoi cette merde !? s'exclama Katsuki.

La fumée devint rouge orangé avant de se précipiter vers le pétard. Puis passa au vert lorsqu'elle atteint Midoriya. Momo ouvrit le livre « Monstre et légende », mais n'eut pas le temps de lire quoi que ce soit et une fumée rouge l'enveloppa. La fumée prit un mélange de rouge et de bleu lorsqu'elle passa sur Shouto. Kaminari restait derrière Kyoka, mais fut surpris par la fumée, devenue jaune, qui lui arriva dans le dos. Kyoka reçue une fumée bleu marine, Tooru une blanche, Ojiro une dorée, Tenya une grise, Ochako une rose, Tsuyu une verte, Tokoyami une noire, Hanta une jaune, Aoyama une argentée et Mezou une bleue grise.

Ils étaient tous à terre, se tenant le crâne, essayant de reprendre leur esprit. Shouto regarda autour de lui, sa vue étant trouble, et son premier réflexe fut de chercher Momo. Elle était juste à côté de lui et il posa sa main sur la sienne comme pour être sûr qu'elle était bien là. Elle sursauta puis le regarda, mais, ses yeux se plissèrent en regardant le sommet de son crâne. Lui aussi regardait cet endroit. De la fumée dansait au-dessus de la tête de chaque élève, mais il ne reconnaissait pas les caractères. Ce n'était, ni des lettres, ni des Hiragana, ni des Kanji et encore moins des Katakana. Shouto se rapprocha de Momo pour comprendre ce qui était écrit, mais il était peut-être trop près…

_ Ahem…

Il tourna la tête vers une Kyoka amusée.

_ C'est bien d'être entreprenant, monsieur le beau gosse, mais ce n'est franchement pas le moment pour essayer d'embrasser notre vice-déléguée qui est aussi ma meilleure amie…

Il rougit légèrement puis s'écarta d'une Momo qui était encore dans les vapes et, heureusement pour lui, tout le monde sauf lui et Kyoka, tentait de reprendre pied et n'avait donc pas assisté à ce moment plus qu'embarrassant. Le bicolore remarqua la fumée au-dessus de chaque élève, mais celle-ci disparut.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as foutue… l'alien… souffla Katsuki en reprenant doucement ses esprits.

_ Je… je ne sais pas…

_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à ce qu'il nous arrive une…

Katsuki se stoppa net, plaquant sa main sur son nez.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bakugou ? demanda Kirishima avant d'en faire de même.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Tooru.

_ Mes sens… souffla Bakugou. C'est quoi cette odeur !

_ T'as raison ! s'exclama Eijirou. Tout à l'heure, c'était tenable, mais là, j'ai l'impression que je vais crever !

_ J'ai le nez qui pique, déclara Kyoka la main sur le nez.

_ Depuis que cette fumée est passée, commença Shouto. Je me sens différent, comme si mon corps avait reçu certaines modifications…

_ L'éveil… souffla Momo.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle, en demande de réponse. Elle tenait le livre en main et les regarda.

_ Cette fumée, poursuivit la lycéenne, elle réveille nos talents et montre nos rangs.

C'est l'éveil…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre. J'espère que j'ai été assez clair dans ce que j'écrivais... Je me demande ce que vous en pensez. Si j'ai bien calculé, je finis cette arc au prochain chapitre. D'ailleurs, je parle d'arc, comment on peut le nommé... l'arc du temple d'Arcane? L'arc de l'Eveil? Je ne sais pas, je vous laisse choisir. Vous avez sûrement remarqué que j'ai changé de mots, j'ai préféré le mot rang au mot classe. J'ai fait la modification dans le chapitre précédent. Je rappelle que je suis malade donc je risque de moins posté... Voilà! Je crois que j'ai tout dis sinon, bah, tant pis, c'est la vie! Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey !**

 **Bon... ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas posté, non ? Bref... j'ai eu un petit soucis niveau sommeil qui fait que je suis passé de 3 à 13 heure par nuit et que si je ne dors pas mes treize heures, je me retrouve au bord de la fatigue à 14h passer. Du coup, j'étais tout le temps fatigué et quand je suis trop fatigué je passe en mode très chiante et bipolarité total (désolé Teyola de t'avoir fait subir ça...).**

 **Pour le chapitre, je suis assez contente de moi mais comme sur le précédent je n'ai pas eu autant de retour que d'habitude, je ne savais pas vraiment sur quel pied dansé et j'ai bloqué longtemps pour ce chapitre... Du coup, je vous laisse voir tout ça et ce chapitre clôt l'arc mineur du temple (j'ai retenu ce nom la et, si t'es pas content eh bien, manifeste-toi!)**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Evifaul : tu as obtenue gain de cause :p. Sinon, merci. Je vais mieux mais vu que je tombe malade 15 fois par an, ce n'est pas bien grave...**

 **LaVeriteVraie : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que mon histoire te passionne autant !**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Chapitre 5 ou

L'éveil…

_ Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par l'éveil ? questionna Shouto.

_ C'est écrit ici, déclara-t-elle en montrant le livre dans ses mains. Mais, je ne comprends pas bien la suite.

_ Attends, laisse-moi lire, déclara Tenya.

Le délégué prit l'ouvrage et lut en silence ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

_ Effectivement, ça décrit juste ce qu'il vient d'arriver, mais ça ne nous dit pas la chose la plus importante, c'est-à-dire, notre rang…

_ Ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant, coupa Katsuki.

_ Euh… mec, ce n'est pas pour t'offenser, intervint le rouquin, mais ton self-control devient vraiment flippant.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure. On est clairement dans la merde et si on n'agit pas calmement, on n'arrivera jamais à s'en sortir. La fille à la queue de cheval, si on arrive à établir une description plus ou moins correcte de la bestiole à laquelle on a à faire, tu penses réussir à trouver ce que c'est ?

 _« Même en situation de crise il prend ses alliés comme ses opposants de haut,_ pensa Momo dépitée, _cependant, il a réussi à ranger son sale caractère ce qui montre que, un, il prend la situation au sérieux, deux, on est très, mais alors très mal… »_

_ Je veux bien essayer… Mais je ne t'assure pas que je vais réussir.

_ D'accord, voyons déjà quelle information on a, déclara Iida.

_ C'est un monstre qui en a après notre vie, commença Kyoka.

_ Et c'est une femme, ajouta Mineta. Putain, je vous avais déjà dit qu'elles pouvaient être terrifiantes…

_ Donc une femme qui peut se transformer en monstre, conclut le délégué.

_ À moins que son apparence de femme soit définitive et qu'elle sert à attirer ses victimes, proposa Izuku.

_ Un peu comme les sirènes, renchérit Tsuyu.

_ Ça ne peut pas être ça, opposa Hanta, les sirènes sont des monstres marins où des monstres aux corps d'oiseaux et à tête de femme.

_ Ça dépend, réfuta Tokoyami. Dans certaines légendes, les sirènes sont des femmes se servant de leur incroyable beauté pour noyer les marins.

_ Sauf qu'on ne voit pas d'océan, exposa Denki.

_ Puis, ça n'expliquerait pas son odeur pestilentielle, ajouta le rouquin.

_ Ajoutons à cela qu'elle ne cessait de pousser des sortes de sifflement, renchérit Katsuki.

_ Comme un serpent, conjectura la musicienne.

_ Une femme à moitié serpent alors… déclara Momo.

_ Ce que je me demande, déclara Tooru, c'est pourquoi elle nous a attirés dans ce piège…

_ Surement voulait-elle dévorer notre âme ou se nourrir de notre chair, répondit Hanta.

_ Comment peux-tu une chose pareille de cette manière, souffla Mina paniqué.

_ Calmons-nous, intervint Tenya, nous ne devons pas imaginer le pire.

_ Certes, mais il ne faudrait pas écarter cette possibilité, exposa Katsuki

Une grande partie de la classe déglutit.

_ Alors, récapitula la vice-déléguée, nous sommes face à une femme-serpent souhaitant nous mangé ou dévorer notre âme et qui sent particulièrement mauvais.

_ C'est ça, confirma Tenya. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

_ Une sorcière, répondit Momo. Ici, femme, généralement métamorphe, attirant toute forme de vie afin de les tuer et de s'en nourrir. Particulièrement friande des enfants ayant une préférence pour les hommes.

_ Tout pour nous rassurer, ironisa Denki.

_ Y aurait-il un moyen de l'abattre sachant que nous ne pouvons pas utiliser nos alters ? questionna Izuku.

_ Il est dit que ce sont des créatures très rusées, il faudra donc être plus futé qu'elle.

_ À mon avis, déclara soudainement Shouto, c'est peine perdue.

_ Peine… perdue ? Soufflèrent Mina et Tooru terrifier.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, double-face ? demanda le pétard.

_ Eh bien, depuis notre arrivée, voir avant, tout porte à croire que ce n'est pas une simple sorcière.

_ Développe.

_ Eh bien, lorsque nous demandions notre chemin aux passants, ils étaient tous apeurés et certains ne prenaient même pas la peine de nous répondre. Certains nous souriaient et nous indiquaient le chemin avec joie. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils agissaient de la sorte, mais les paroles du petit garçon que nous avons croisé à l'entrée me sont revenues à l'esprit.

_ Le petit garçon ? questionna Momo.

_ Ah je vois, intervint Tokoyami. Il a dit quelque chose comme « C'est vous qui vous occupez du temple ? »

_ Ça me revient, ajouta Kyoka. Il a en plus ajouté un « bonne chance » à la fin.

_ Nous ne sommes pas tombés sur une simple sorcière et s'il nous a souhaité bonne chance, c'est que tout le monde savait qu'il y avait un problème ici. Par contre, pourquoi nous avoir redirigés ici… s'interrogea le bicolore.

_ Peut-être qu'il faut une certaine qualification pour devenir une guilde et que cette escale au temple est un test, proposa Izuku.

_ Un test ? Comme celui d'entrer à UA ? demanda Ochako.

_ Ça a du sens, ajouta Tokoyami.

_, Mais à quoi bon nous envoyer à la mort et sans nos alters en plus, pesta Katsuki.

_ Ça fait partie du test, le persuada le fan d'All Might.

_ Donc il faut trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de cette sorcière, souffla Shouto. Et ce, sans nos alters.

_ C'est franchement galère cette histoire, déclara Denki las.

_ On se ressaisit, s'exclama Momo, d'abord, il nous faut un plan.

_ Vaincre cette sorcière sans nos alters… Il faut ruser, dit le rouquin.

_ Nous ne devons pas seulement la vaincre, mais la tuer, déclara Momo.

_ Tu… tuer ? souffla Mineta, terrorisé.

_ On ne peut pas faire ça, répliqua Iida.

_ Elle ne mourra pas, rassura Momo, elle sera juste renvoyée d'où elle vient.

_ Je ne te suis plus, avoua Eijirou.

_ Les monstres comme les sorcières viennent d'un endroit bien précis. Les Grecs appellent ça le Tartare. Quand les monstres « meurent », ils retournent à cette espèce de prison dont ils essayent de s'échapper. Le but des guildes et de les y renvoyer. Pour ça, il faut les tuer, mais ils ne cesseront de ressusciter. C'est écrit dans ce livre.

_ Envoyer les monstres au Tartare… c'est comme envoyer des criminels en prison, ajouta Tokoyami.

_ Ça ne change pas de notre activité de héros, renchérit Iida.

_ D'accord, mais d'abord, voyons voir ce que nous avons, conclut Izuku. On doit fouiller la salle et tout le monde doit s'y mettre.

Ils acquiescèrent et se mirent au boulot. La salle était assez petite, mais extrêmement poussiéreuse. Les différentes étagères étaient couvertes de suie et de toile. Personne ne fut surpris lorsque Mina et Tooru poussèrent un léger cri après avoir découvert une charmante famille d'araignée. Elles reçurent, bien entendu, une remarque de Katsuki leur disant « comment espérez-vous devenir des héros si vous êtes incapables de faire face à une petite araignée ». Aoyama, qu'on n'entendait plus étant paralysé par la peur, faisait quelque grimace de dégout à cause de la vétusté des lieux. Après un bon quart d'heure de recherche, il se rassemblèrent au milieu avec le fruit de leur recherche.

_ Une très longue corde, des livres, des fioles, un chaudron, des allumettes, des bocaux remplis de choses que je ne préfèrerais pas toucher, 2 arc avec quelque flèche, des kunai, du tissu et de l'huile, déclara Iida.

_ C'est bien beau tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? demanda Denki.

Ils se mirent tous à réfléchir.

_ C'est très rudimentaire et je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire mieux, mais j'ai un plan, déclara Momo.

…

Ils étaient dans le sous-sol, tous en position attendant que le monstre les rejoigne. Ils avaient installé leur piège le plus vite possible heureux de constater que le monstre n'était pas encore là. Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Le sous-sol ressemblait à une cathédrale. Ils avaient appris que suite à un glissement de terrain, une cathédrale qui avait été construite s'était retrouvée ensevelie. Après cela, le temps passa et le monument fut entièrement recouvert. Le temple d'Arcane fut ensuite construit et deux des nombreux chemins du labyrinthe qui fut créé rejoignirent la cathédrale. Le premier était celui qu'ils avaient emprunté par le passage secret et le second était celui par lequel devait arriver la monstruosité.

Tous avaient un souffle irrégulier. Si leur plan échouait, ils se retrouveraient sans défense face à la sorcière. Ils avaient donc tous une immense confiance en le plan de la jeune fille et pour qu'il se déroule au mieux, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de douter.

Ils sursautèrent. Le déclic de la porte. Elle s'ouvrit dévoilant une femme, enfin, de la tête à la taille. Le reste était une multitude de queux de serpents. Deux objets tranchants tombèrent à toute vitesse à ses pieds.

_ Je crois que je vous ai trouvé mes mignons et je suis désolé de vous dire que vos pauvres petits kunai m'ont manquée.

La chose leva les yeux et tomba sur 4 élèves qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la cathédrale Izuku, Mineta, Tooru et Ochako.

_ Oh, je vois que vous voulez vous battre. Je suis navrée, mais j'ai beaucoup trop patienté pendant cette petite partie de cache-cache. Vous n'avez aucune chance !

Ils déglutirent lorsque la chose se mit à courir dans leur direction, mais ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant. Cependant, dans sa course, quelque chose éclata devant elle.

_ Des gaz aveuglants !

Une nuée de couleur arriva devant elle lui brouillant la vue. Elle continue à courir sur des éclats de verre.

_ TODOROKI ! MAINTENANT !

Elle ne comprit pas et trébucha. Elle ne put se relever quand elle se sentit décollée.

_ Allez les gars ! On tire !

Elle se retrouvait enfermée dans un tissu épais noir et humide suspendu à 3 mètres du sol.

_ Tsuyu ! Hanta !

Une chaleur étouffante. Elle ne sentit que ça. Les élèves virent le tissu s'enflammer et entendirent les cris d'agonie de la sorcière. Puis, dans un déluge de flammes noir, la chose disparut avec leur peur. Un immense silence s'abattu sur la salle.

_ Ça… ça à marcher… souffla Momo tendue plus comme une question à elle-même.

_ Ça à marcher ! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

Kyoka et Mina se jetèrent dans les bras de la vice-déléguée puis tous la soulevèrent afin de l'acclamer.

_ Tous pour Yaomomo ! s'écria Mina.

_ Tous pour Yaomomo ! reprirent-ils à l'unisson.

Après quelques minutes, ils la reposèrent au sol.

_ C'est aussi grâce à vous et au travail que nous avons fourni, déclara-t-elle flatter.

_ Ton plan était parfait, félicita Iida.

– **Quelque minute avant –**

_ Un plan ? Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda Tenya.

_ Oui, mais on doit faire vite, répondit-elle.

_ Tu sais que tu as nos vies en main ? ajouta Katsuki.

_ J'ai confiance en elle, intervint Shouto. Je suis sûre qu'elle réussira en tant que meneuse.

Katsuki soupira.

_ C'est le tout pour le tout…

_ D'abord, commença-t-elle, ceci est un livre de potion. J'en ai repéré une très intéressante.

_ Un gaz aveuglant ? S'interrogea Izuku.

_ Exactement, c'est très rapide à faire.

_ C'est un liquide qui, une fois secouée se transforme en gaz… je pense que je peux le faire ! s'exclama Pinky.

Mina se mit à la tâche avec le chaudron et les nombreux ingrédients qu'ils avaient trouvés.

_ Alors ? Ton plan ?

_ J'ai étudié la carte et une idée mes venues. D'abord, il me fait des appâts qui se placeront à l'exacte opposer de l'entré. C'est également la seule chose qu'on voit quand on n'entre dans la pièce. Mineta, Midoriya, Ochako et Tooru. Voudriez-vous bien assumer ce rôle ?

_ Oui ! s'exclamèrent-ils déterminer.

_ Ensuite, il y a un deuxième étage. Au-dessus des appâts se placeront deux personnes avec des Kunai. Leur but sera également de leurré la bête, mais ce, sans se montrer. Dès que la sorcière entrera dans la salle, ils lanceront des Kunai dans sa direction. Elle lèvera le regard et tombera directement sur les appâts. Ceci lui permettra de faire abstraction de tout ce qui se trouve autour. Kyoka et Ojiro, ça vous va ?

_ Je te fais entièrement confiance Momo, répondit la musicienne.

_ S'il n'y a que ça à faire, ça me va.

_ Nous placerons la grande toile noire à même le sol entre le groupe de Midoriya et la sorcière. Le but est de la faire tomber dessus. Pour ce faire, Todoroki et moi nous posterons avec une corde devant le tissu et la tirerons au passage de la sorcière afin qu'elle trébuche. Ça te va ? Todoroki-san ?

_ D'accord.

_ Bien évidemment, ça serait beaucoup trop gros pour pas qu'elle s'en aperçoive. C'est là où intervinrent Mina et ses potions aveuglantes. Dans sa course folle, Mina lui balancera les fioles afin de l'aveugler. Quand elle ne verra plus rien, Todoroki et moi tirons sur la corde afin qu'elle tombe dessus. Le tissu sera relié à plusieurs cordes qui seront croisées de sorte que, dès qu'elles sont tirées, la sorcière se retrouve prise au piège. Kirishima, Bakugou, Iida, Kaminari, Shoji, Tokoyami, Aoyama. C'est bon ?

_ OK, confirma Yuuga.

_ On doit juste se servir de nos bras ? Ça me plait ! répondit Eijirou.

_ Et pour finir, nous confirons les arcs et les flèches à Tsuyu et Hanta. Vous devrez enflammer chacun une flèche et la tirer sur le tissu. Bien entendu, pour que sa marche, vous imbiberez les flèches d'huile et on en mettra un peu sur le tissu afin que ça prenne bien feu.

_ Je vois, mort par les flammes… ça semble être une bonne, non, une excellente idée, conclut Iida.

_ Et c'est également la seule que nous avons, renchérit Eijirou.

_ Tsuyu Hanta. La réussite de ce plan repose sur vous. Vous vous en sentez capable ?

_ Je ferais de mon mieux, répondit Tsuyu.

_ Moi aussi !

_ C'est simple, mais ingénieux… souffla Izuku. Je pense que si on s'y prend bien, on n'a aucune chance d'échouée.

_ J'ai fini ! s'exclama Mina avec trois fioles en main.

_ Alors je crois en vous, conclut Momo le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle tendit son poing et tous en firent de même en se mettant en cercle.

_ Au-delà des limites ! commença la vice-déléguée.

_ Plus ultra !

…

Ils étaient donc descendus puis avaient fait toutes les installations dans un temps record. Une fois que la chose était entrée, ils avaient suivi le plan à la lettre. Kyoka et Ojiro avaient jeté les kunai. Mina avait secoué puis jeté les potions. Momo et Shouto avaient tiré sur la corde. Les garçons avaient suspendu la toile en tirant de toute leur force. Et enfin, Tsuyu et Hanta avaient enflammé le tissu, achevant la créature. Ils étaient donc sur le chemin de la sortie.

_ Il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe, souffla Denki. Avec tout ça, on ne connait toujours pas nos rangs.

_ Tiens, mais c'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Mina.

_ Entre nous, on s'en est sorti donc je pense que ce n'est pas le plus important, répondit Eijirou.

_ Nos rangs… souffla Katsuki.

_ J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Momo en clappant son livre.

_ Trouver quoi ?

_ Todoroki-san, met toi torse nu !

_ Je te demande pardon ?

Tous la regardaient comme si son cerveau avait disjoncté.

_ T'es sûre que tu vas bien Yaoyorozu ? demanda Eijirou.

_ Et puis, intervint Mina, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour ça…

_ Écoutez-moi et Todoroki-san, fait ce que je te dis.

Elle le regardait avec insistance alors que ses joues se coloraient d'un léger rouge. Cependant, il se retourna et s'exécuta avec quelque réticence, enlevant son manteau bleu et son haut large blanc.

_ Très bien, reste comme ça.

Momo se plaça derrière lui sous les regards intrigués des autres élèves. Elle se coupa intentionnellement, dessina un 7 avec son sang sur son dos puis récita, avec le livre devant les yeux.

_ Artes, déesses de tous les mystères, montre-moi la vérité et dévoile-moi tous ses secrets !

Une lumière aveuglante envahie le couloir puis, sur le dos du bicolore apparu différente inscription.

_ Alors… Shouto Todoroki, fils d'Artes… La marque d'Ultio ? Je ne comprends pas les autres inscriptions…

_ Wow… c'est incroyable… souffla Eijirou admiratif. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ L'éveil ne permet qu'à activer se sort. Avec celui-ci, nous sommes censés découvrir nos rangs, mais je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, répondit Momo. Voilà ce que j'ai lu.

_ C'est déjà un bon début

_ J'imagine que j'ai servi de cobaye… murmura Shouto.

_ Désolé, Todoroki-san.

_ C'est une bonne chose à savoir, mais je préfèrerais qu'on sorte tous d'ici pour continuer, intervint Denki.

_ Yaoyorozu ! s'exclama Mineta. Je pourrais te le faire ?!

_ Hors de question que tu m'approches, rétorqua-t-elle catégoriquement.

_, Mais pourquoi doit-on faire ça sur le dos ? demanda Kyoka.

_ Ça a un rapport avec la légende d'Arcane, répondit Momo. On dit que c'était une déesse curieuse voir un peu trop. Pour la punir de sa soif de savoir, le roi des dieux enferma la solution du mystère qu'elle cherche le plus à résoudre dans son dos et cella la clef sur son ventre. Bien évidemment, pour qu'elle ne demande pas d'aide, le roi des dieux mit un seau afin que seule elle puisse incérer la clef, mais la clef ne pourra être séparée de son ventre que par un être aimé. Malheureusement, l'amour est bien le mystère qu'elle cherche à résoudre. Elle se trouve bien dans l'incapacité de résoudre cette énigme.

_ C'est beau, mais très cruel comme histoire, déclara Mina.

_ Voilà pourquoi on ne peut pas le faire tout seul, conclut Tenya.

_ La statue à l'entrée à beaucoup plus de sens maintenant, ajouta Shouto en se rhabillant.

_ Voilà la sortie ! S'exclama Eijirou en prenant une bouffée d'air frais.

Ils sortirent du temple quand ils tombèrent sur des personnes… imprévues ?

_ On peut savoir ce que vous faites sur notre lieu de travail ?

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? L'arc est fini ! Il aura durer deux chapitre mais je suis contente. Nous parlerons plus d'une introduction. Les prochain arc seront, je l'espère, plus long. Mais bon, cela dépendra de vous, comme de moi. Que pensez vous du plan? Etait-ce trop simple ? Trop basique ? Bon, je suis une gamine, ils avaient pas leur alter donc je n'avais pas de meilleur idée, du coup, je me suis dit osef. Léger cliffanger (faut s'y habituer avec moi). J'offre un os sur un couple non yaoiste (désolé je peux pas même si je n'ai rien contre ça) à la première personne qui trouve la personne qui fait fasse à nos chers élèves de la 1-A ! Voilà~ Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey !**

 **Enfin une update de chapitre ! Bon, d'abord, j'ai changé beaucoup de chose dans les chapitres précédents et je vous conseil fortement d'aller les relire ! Je suis passé de 13 à 12 rangs et d'autre truc (j'ai laissé parler mon imagination). J'ai fait un effort et j'ai recorrigé l'intégralité des chapitres de cette fic. Quand je vous proposais de deviner qui était en face des gars de UA, fallait pas trop réfléchir, j'avais donné la réponse un ou deux chapitre avant et il ne fallait pas partir trop loin -_-. Du coup, fan de Todomomo, donne moi un thème et un ship et je t'écrit un os ^^.**

 **En toute honnêteté, ce chapitre est fini depuis 12h56 mais j'ai littéralement oublié de le poster. Non, plutôt, j'avais la flemme de le poster. Oui la flemme, j'ai jouer à des jeux vidéo à la place... Oui vous pouvez me juger...**

 **Réponse au review :**

 **Fan de Todomomo : J'hésite à te demander si c'est la seule scène que tu aies retenu x). J'avais précisé qu'ils étaient deux? Ils ne sont pas deux pourtant...**

 **Evilfaul : Hatsume ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ;p.**

 **Une jeune écrivaine : Merci de ton soutiens ^^.**

 **Mayshea : oui je fais du latin. En parlant de latin, j'ai renommé Arcane en Artes ce qui signifie savoir en latin. Tous les noms que j'ai choisi pour la mythologie on une racine grecque ou latine ;). Merci infiniment pour ton soutiens. La 1-B est pour plus tard...**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Chapitre 6 ou

Conflit

_ Alors ? Répondez !

Les apprentis héros se regardèrent désemparer et l'un d'eux soupira. Ce n'était nul autre que Katsuki qui parvint à se frayer un chemin sans oublier de lâcher quelques amabilités. Arrivé devant, il toisa le groupe de cinq qui leur faisait face avant de demander :

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

_ Répond d'abord à notre question, étranger, répliqua son opposant.

_ Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Provoqua le blond.

L'homme en face de lui serra les dents. Il fit un pas en avant, mais fut arrêté par un autre.

_ Calme-toi, il ne le mérite pas.

_ Garde tes conseils pour toi…

_ Eldrick, Cloud à raison, ils n'ont même pas d'artefact magique sur eux, déclara un autre.

Le dénommé Eldrick recula à contrecœur. Cloud s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit aux élèves.

_ Veuillez excuser l'impolitesse de notre ami. Je m'appelle Cloud Landgard.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu leur donnes ton nom ?! s'exclama Eldrick.

_ C'est la moindre des politesses. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, laissez-moi vous demander ce que vous faisiez dans le temple d'Artes ?

_ Et pourquoi on te le dirait ? répondit Katsuki.

_ Bakugou ! s'exclama Iida avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Excusez-le…

Cloud hocha la tête et un autre sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il réajusta ses lunettes et replaça ses mèches de cheveux bleutés. C'était un homme plutôt grand à la silhouette svelte et au visage fin. Eldrick quant à lui avait une apparence carrée. Visage balafré, courts cheveux bruns dégageant une odeur d'essence, son regard couleur charbon respirait la froideur et la cruauté. Cloud voulut dire quelque chose, mais fut devancer par un autre :

_ Cloud, on n'a pas le temps de discuter avec des enfants. Je serais d'humeur à les tuer immédiatement et à clôturer cette affaire, interrompit un autre.

Les élèves déglutirent. L'homme qui avait pris la parole était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de charismatique. Il avait dit cette phrase sur un ton calme, mais il dégageait une telle prestance, une telle puissance, que les élèves savaient qu'ils devaient se méfier.

_ Nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente, déclara Shouto qui s'était avancé. Nous venons d'arriver et nous…

Il ne put continuer et sentit une vive douleur au niveau de l'abdomen. Il voyait rouge et était littéralement plié en deux. C'était Eldrick qui lui avait assené un puissant direct du droit. Le bicolore reprit difficilement alors que du sang dégoulinait de sa mâchoire.

_ Todoroki-san ! s'exclama Momo.

_ Toi, ne bouge pas, l'interrompit Eldrick.

Elle trembla et ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Kyoka posa sa main sur son épaule, elle aussi horrifiée par la scène.

_ Eh, le beau gosse, qui t'as autorisé à parler ?

Shouto releva légèrement le visage et tomba dans le regard froid de l'adulte.

_ Règle numéro 1, quand Lord Drogon commence à parler, on se tait.

Il attrapa les cheveux du bicolore et lui asséna un autre coup de genou au même endroit. Le visage du garçon se déforma dans la douleur et il cracha à nouveau ce liquide rougeâtre au gout métallique. Eldrick réitéra puis Shouto tomba à terre. Tous regardaient cette scène, horrifiés. Momo, Ochako et Tooru étaient au bord des larmes. Mina et Kyoka posèrent leurs mains contre leur bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir. Katsuki et Eijirou serraient les dents et détournaient les yeux face à leur impuissance. Plusieurs élèves tremblaient d'effroi, et certains d'entre eux avaient reculé par crainte.

_ Alors ? Qui est le prochain ? Le blond qui s'énerve pour rien ? Le grand binoclard ? Ou encore, la fille à grosse poitrine ?

Le garçon tiqua à ces paroles alors que Momo tremblait. Elle déglutit et sa respiration devint audible.

_ Quoi que, elle est plutôt pas mal pour une gamine, on peut-être la garder pour autre chose… Hein, mais qu'est-ce que…

Il baissa le regard et vit la main du lycéen accroché à son pantalon.

_ Tu en veux encore avorton ? Tu n'es pas rassasié ? Tu es-.

_ Ferme-là.

Sa voix était calme, mais son regard la contredisait.

_ Avise-toi de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux et je te fais la peau.

Il écarquilla les yeux et recula un instant.

_ Par Saevick… C'est impossible…

_ Eldrick, assez, l'interrompit Drogon, cesse de raconter n'importe quoi. Cet enfant est un fils d'Artes. Un fils d'Artes particulièrement suicidaire.

_, Mais Lord-

_ J'ai dit assez ! Tout cela m'a coupé l'envie de me battre.

_ S'ils sont toujours vivants c'est qu'ils ont survécu face à la sorcière et, fort est de constater, qu'ils ont du potentiel, ajouta Cloud.

_ Ce qui veut dire qu'ils l'ont renvoyé dans les limbes. Nous n'avons donc plus rien à faire ici, allons-nous-en.

_ Lord Drogon…

_ Arrête d'insister Eldrick, intervint un autre.

_ La ferme Méléon.

Ce jeune homme, aux cheveux carmin et aux airs de tombeur, avait regardé toute la scène avec un petit sourire amusé. Il s'approcha de Momo, pris sa main et, sous le regard du bicolore, déposa un baiser sur celle-ci. Momo tourna rouge cramoisi et Shouto aussi, même si c'était pour une tout autre raison.

_ Désolé jeune demoiselle pour le comportement rustre de mon camarade. Peut-être pourrions-nous enterrer la hache de guerre autour d'un verre ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Momo écarquilla les yeux, bouche béate, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse former une réponse cohérente, le dernier membre du groupe vint asséner un coup de coude à son ami.

_ Aie ! Ursion ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

_ Arrête, t'es dégueulasse. C'est une gamine, elle doit n'avoir que 15 ans.

_ J'en ai 18, trois ans de différence, je ne vois pas le problème.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, on doit y aller.

_ Oui, oui…

_ Eh ! les mioches ! reprit Eldrick.

Tous déglutirent et le regardèrent.

_ Retenez bien ce nom, l'aube de midi. Si nos chemins se recroisent, vous n'y survivrez pas.

Ils tremblèrent se regardant les uns les autres avec appréhension.

_ Allons-y, déclara Lord Drogon.

L'homme qui semblait être le chef du groupe se retourna et se mit en route. Une fois hors de porter, les élèves se ruèrent sur Shouto pour lui porter main forte.

_ Ça va mec ? demanda Kirishima.

_ Tu peux te lever ? questionna Mina.

_ Tu n'as pas trop mal ? demanda Izuku.

_ J'ai eu si peur pour toi… déclara Ochako.

_ Laisse-moi voir s'il y a un bleu, ajouta Momo, je pourrais voir comment soigner ça.

_ C'est bon, je vais bien… répondit-il en se redressant.

Il prit difficilement appui sur ses mains et respira un bon coup. Sa tête bascula en arrière, regardant le ciel avec rage.

_ Todoroki-san… s'inquiéta Momo.

_ Si je revois une seule de leur salle tronche, je les défonce un part un, souffla-t-il avec une animosité qui lui était étrangère.

Tous se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, essayant de remettre leurs idées en place.

_ N'empêche, intervint Denki, ces hommes sont monstrueux.

_ Évidemment qu'ils le sont ! s'exclama Kyoka. Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait de Todoroki !

_ Non, je ne parle pas que de ça. Ce Lord Drogon, dès qu'il a vu Todoroki il a immédiatement su à quel rang il appartenait.

_ Peut-être que les gens d'ici savent reconnaitre ce genre de chose, proposa Hanta.

_ Alors pourquoi l'hôtesse de ce matin ne nous a pas dit quels étaient nos rangs ?

_ C'était pour le test, répondit Izuku.

_ Ça n'avait rien d'un test, l'interrompit Katsuki.

Cette fois-ci, tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction. Il avait été si calme que ça en surprenait plus d''un. Tous le savaient, Katsuki Bakugou était loin d'être un idiot et s'il jugeait préférable de se taire, c'est qu'il y avait un réel problème.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Kacchan ?

_ L'hôtesse nous a mal redirigés. Je pense qu'elle a oublié la menace qui planait et qu'elle nous a envoyés ici par habitude. Tout porte à croire que cette sorcière avait déjà causé de nombreux soucis et qu'ils se sont décidés à envoyer une guilde en renfort. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que nous l'avons achevé avec assez de facilité, alors pourquoi envoyé une guide aussi puissante…

_ Ce monstre a dû nous chercher dans tout le labyrinthe alors que nous avions trouvé une cachette, toutes ses recherches l'ont surement épuisé, répondit Shouto.

_ Tu as raison, c'est vrai qu'elle semblait essoufflée, renchérit Denki.

_ En battant cette sorcière, on leur a volé leur travail, déclara Katsuki, cependant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que cette bande de connards récolte toutes les louanges en prétextant avoir sauvé les pauvres enfants que nous sommes de cette vilaine sorcière.

_ Comment ça !? s'exclama Eijirou. C'est nous qui avons achevé cette chose ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils en tireraient toute la gloire !

_ Kirishima, l'interrompit Momo. Tu les as eus en face de toi comme nous tous ici présents et tu as tout comme nous été témoin d'un minuscule aperçu de leur force. Pour éviter qu'il nous arrive malheur, le mieux est de laisser couler et de ne pas aller se plaindre.

_, Mais Yaoyorozu…

_ Regarde Todoroki ! Tu aimerais que d'autres membres du groupe se retrouvent dans le même état que lui ? Tu aimerais sacrifier l'un de nos membres pour une question de gloire ?!

_ Non, mais…

_ Yaoyorozu a raison, Kirishima, l'interrompit Iida. L'affaire est close.

_ Nous ne devrions pas rester ici, allons-y, déclara Momo.

Ils se levèrent alors qu'un silence de mort régnait.

_ Mec, prends appui sur Kaminari et moi, on va t'aider à marcher, proposa le rouquin.

Le bicolore acquiesça et s'exécuta. Ils descendirent les marches qui relient le temple à la ville dans une ambiance massacrante.

_ Une fois arrivés, reprit le délégué, nous nous poserons à un endroit assez isolé. Nous aiderons Todoroki à se rétablir puis nous chercherons le rang de chacun. Une objection ?

Le silence prit à nouveau la parole.

_ Très bien.

…

La classe était arrivée dans un parc et s'était installée sur une zone d'herbe assez grande. Ils pouvaient enfin souffler.

_ Kaminari-san, Sero-san, est-ce que vous pouvez trouver la pharmacie la plus proche et trouver des bandages et de la pommade pour Todoroki ? demanda Momo. Une plaie s'est ouverte, il faut faire vite.

_ On y court ! s'exclama le blond.

Ils partirent comme des fusées. Momo prit une serviette et la trempa dans la fontaine. Elle essuya le contour de la plaie et prit une autre serviette pour la mettre sur le front du bicolore. Celui-ci semblait être très mal en point et respirait avec difficulté.

_ Tiens bon, Todoroki-san. Kaminari et Sero vont revenir avec ce qu'il faut.

_ Je te remercie… Yaoyorozu…

Il toussa légèrement et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

_ Ne parle pas, économise tes forces.

_ N'empêche, on t'en doit une Todoroki, déclara Kirishima. Si tu n'avais rien fait, ils n'auraient pas hésité à tous nous massacrer…

_ C'est normal… On deviendra jamais de grand héros si on ne s'entraide pas… n'est-ce pas, Yaoyorozu ?

Elle sourit. Il se souvenait du jour où elle avait prononcé cette phrase. Il ne l'avait jamais oublié et avait bien retenu la leçon.

_ Oui, mais la prochaine fois, ne prends pas tout sur toi. On a tous eu très peur. Ces hommes sont des vraies brutes, qui savent ce qu'ils auraient été capables de te faire.

_ Globalement, il n'y a que cet Eldrick qui a agi, déclara Kyoka. Ce Méléon était plutôt sympa.

Le regard du bicolore s'assombrit à l'entente de ce nom.

_ C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt canon, renchérit Mina.

_ Je déteste ce type ! s'exclama Mineta.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas entendu parler, ajouta Eijirou.

_ Juste parce qu'il est beau gosse il se croit tout permis ! Je déteste ce genre de type !

_ Calme-toi Mineta… souffla le rouquin.

Shouto se surprit à être du même avis que le pervers. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver… Le petit groupe de lycéen explosa de rire à l'exception du bicolore.

Un peu plus loin se trouvait Fumikage allongé sur l'herbe et lui aussi n'avait pas piper mot depuis un moment.

_ À quoi tu penses Tokoyami.

_ Je réfléchis, c'est tout.

Mezou le dévisagea avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

_ Et donc ? Où convergent tes réflexions ?

_ Je repense à tout à l'heure et je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir les comparer pour savoir à quoi j'ai affaire…

_ Qu'en as-tu déduit ?

_ Eldrick, Cloud, Ursion, Méléon et enfin, Drogon.

Mezou arqua un sourcil comme pour l'interroger du regard.

_ C'est le classement de puissance dans l'ordre croissant que j'ai établi rien qu'en les observant.

_ D'après toi Eldrick serait le plus faible des 5 ?

_ Il ne dégageait pas la même chose, la pression que je ressentais était moins forte venant de lui.

_ De quoi parlez-vous ?

La jeune fille-grenouille s'était approchée du duo.

_ D'après toi, lequel des cinq était le moins dangereux Asui ?

Elle posa son doigt contre son menton et réfléchi longuement.

_ En prenant du recul, je dirais que c'était Cloud ou Méléon. Il dégageait quelque chose d'assez bienveillant. Quoi que, Cloud semblait plus sournois qu'autre chose. Non, celui qui ne dégageait aucune méchanceté c'était ce Ursion. Je l'ai vu s'incliner en signe d'excuse et nous lancer un sourire sincère lorsqu'ils sont partis. C'est bel et bien le plus aimable. Je dirais donc Ursion puis Méléon.

_ Je vois, de ce point de vue là, tu as raison, mais si nous devions les affronter, lequel serait le moins dangereux.

Elle réfléchit une nouvelle fois.

_ Eldrick. Je dis ça, mais il reste redoutable.

Il la regarda puis s'allongea.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais…

_ On est revenu !

Denki et Hanta étaient proches de Momo un sac à la main avec le nécessaire de premier secours.

_ Merci les garçons. Todoroki-san, il va falloir que tu enlèves complètement ton haut pour que je puisse te soigner.

Il acquiesça et s'exécuta. Elle désinfecta la plaie puis appliqua de la pommade sur ses bleus. Elle massa lentement alors qu'Ochako changeait la serviette sur le front du garçon. Elle s'appliquait dans chacun de ses gestes puis se prépara à faire le bandage.

_ Le saignement s'est arrêté, déclara-t-elle. Est-ce que tu peux te redresser s'il te plait. Fais-le doucement pour ne pas avoir mal.

Il s'exécuta à nouveau et la lycéenne put facilement bander son torse. Il frissonna légèrement à cause du contact froid de ses mains contre sa peau.

_ Voilà, c'est fait, dit-elle avec fierté.

_ Merci beaucoup…

_ Maintenant que l'urgence Todoroki a été traitée avec succès, nous pouvons enfin nous pencher sur la classe de tout le monde.

La classe se sépara en deux groupes, fille garçon, et après une vingtaine de minutes, l'affaire fut réglée. Ils se trouvaient à présent devant la mairie.

_ Donc, reprit Iida, je vais vous appeler par rang pour être sûr d'être au point. Sous le signe de Lunaris nous avons Tokoyami et Hagakure, pour Sophialia, Asui et Ojiro, pour Victoriae, Jirou et Ashido, pour Aeris, Kaminari, Sero et Aoyama, pour Agenor, Kirishima, pour Maneria, Uraraka, pour Thanatore, Midoriya, pour Tyche, Mineta, pour Saevick, Bakugou, pour Armaria, Shouji et enfin, pour Artes, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki et moi-même.

_ C'est très bien tout ça, mais on ne sait toujours pas ce que ça veut dire… souffla Kyoka.

_ Bah, ce n'est pas grave, répondit Mina.

Ils poussèrent la porte de la mairie puis se figèrent.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'on tombe sur eux… ? murmura Katsuki agacé.

_ Si ce n'est pas une surprise, la classe 1-A…

178 jours avant la fin

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chier ? Mais que fait la 1-B ici ? Sont-ils venus seul ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! (oui j'ai un peu spoiler mais bon, c'est mon histoire, je fais ce que je veux). Nan, plus sérieusement, comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai fait beaucoup de modification. J'ai mis aventure à la place de romance parce que Romance est écrit dans le titre... Bref, on a le droit à une belle bande de connards. Je mettrai un décompte à chaque changement de jour. Bon, puisque j'ai doublé le nombre de jour, j'ai doublé la longueur de la fic mais j'ai tellement d'idée que je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir suffisamment de jour.**

 **Il y a plein de parti ou il y a des zones d'ombre. Je développerais tous ça au fur et à mesure. J'ai beaucoup d'idée d'arc narratif mais je prends également les demandes si demande il y a.** **Je suis désolé si je suis plutôt longue à poster ces derniers temps mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'ai plusieurs (trop) d'idée d'os mais je n'ai même pas le temps de les écrire.**

 **Je pense bientôt reprendre Docteur love ainsi que Shouto et Shouko. Je pense commencé par Shouto et Shouko car j'ai de nouveau beaucoup d'idée grâce à mon illustre grand frère (c'est une vrai source d'inspi)** **J'ai énormément d'idée pour de nouvelle fic mais je suis en cruelle manque de temps. Il est donc possible que je commence beaucoup de fic et que après, je les update dans le désordre.**

 **Pour finir, c'est mon dernier post de l'année... j'en aurais écrit des bêtises en 2017 ^^. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne et agréable année. Passez de bonne fête :D. Bye !**

 **Neymanga**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey !**

 **ça allait faire un an depuis le dernier chapitre, mais ne vous en faite pas, je n'abandonne pas cette fic. Je n'étais juste pas très inspiré cette année pour écrire ^^.**

 **Réponse au review**

 **Evilfaul : oui, tu as tout compris (et je peux moi aussi te souhaiter une bonne année :D)**

 **Fan de Todomomo : Il faudrait vraiment que je te fasse ton os mais là, je pense que je vais essayer d'aller jusqu'au chapitre 15 avant de pondre de nouvelle idée ^^'. Et j'avais lu Fahrenheit 451 pour les cours :D.**

 **Alyss : t'inquiète pas, tu comprendra plus tard. Si j'ai mis les rangs, c'est pour un arc entier que je vais faire plus tard ^^.**

 **LaVeriteVraie : Merci encore pour tes review fantastique :D!**

 **Kamijirou : la suite :0 ? Mais là voilà la suite !**

Chapitre 7 ou

Rassemblement

Ils se retrouvaient à présent au beau milieu de la mairie, un silence de plomb s'abattant sur la pièce.

_ Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici, la seconde A, au complet, juste pour nos yeux.

_ On n'est pas au complet, il manque deux personnes, déclara Tenya. C'est offensant de penser cela par rapport aux absents.

_ Ouais, ouais, peu importe, répliqua le blond.

_ En tout cas, vous êtes loin d'être au complet pour ce qui vous concerne, renchérit Katsuki. Où est passé le reste de votre bande de co-

_ Bakugou, langage s'il te plait, reprit Tenya.

_ Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre ! Et que fait la folle aux machines avec vous ?!

_ Ce ne sont pas des machines mais de véritables bijoux révolutionnaires !

En effet, devant eux ne se trouvait que huit élèves de la classe B, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Itsuka Kendo, Neito Monoma, Shihai Kuroiro, Pony Tsunotori, Yosetsu Awase, Juzo Honenuki et Ibara Shiozaki ainsi que Mei Hatsume.

L'homme de fer portait une tenue similaire à celle du rouquin mais les couleurs dominantes était l'argenté et le jaune pale. Itsuka portait une tenue de combat chinoise au couleurs vertes ornée de dragon d'or ainsi que des chaussures légère noires. Neito avait des vêtements simples, dans des tons marron et beige avec un mentau long clair, un pantalon sombre et une chemise blanche, tous cela avec un chapeau noir. Shihai était vêtu de vêtement noir et d'un énorme manteau noir qui cachait une grande partit de ses vêtements. Pony avait quelque pièce d'armure au niveau des jambes mais avait un haut simple beige. Yosetsu avait des vêtements simples du même type que ceux d'Hanta. Juzo, avait un pantalon marron large rentré dans des bottes noires, une veste beige en coton et une chemise foncée. Ibara avait un plastron sur une chemise blanche au manche large, semblable à celle de Shouto, et avait un pantalon noir au bas large et les mêmes chaussures qu'Itsuka. Et pour finir, Mei, avait un pantalon ample noir et un haut sans manche marron, le tout avec des bottes qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux et des lunettes de style stimpunk sur la tête.

_ Calme-toi Bakugou, souffla Kirishima.

_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, tête d'ortie !

_ Tokoyami, mon ennemie mais aussi mon plus grand allié, souffla Shihai.

Le corbeau se contenta d'un léger rictus comme réponse.

_ Wow, TetsuTetsu à les mêmes fringue que Kirishima, souffla Denki.

_ Pourquoi tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me rappeler à quel point je ne suis pas unique… souffla ce dernier dépité.

_ Au moins, ce n'est pas de la même couleur, déclara Sero.

_ Le seigneur a écouté mes prières et nous a envoyé de l'aide, souffla Ibara en joignant les mains.

_ Oui, si tu veux Shiozaki, répliqua Awase dépité.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Shiozaki, renchérit Pony, c'est bien que l'on se soit retrouver !

_ Dans tous les cas, ou est passé le reste de votre classe ? Questionna Iida.

_ Eh bien, commença Itsuka, c'est parce que-

_ Oh vous êtes là vous aussi.

La porte de la mairie venait de s'ouvrir révélant plusieurs personnes bien connues de la seconde A.

_ M. Aizawa ! S'exclama Iida.

_ Midnight ! renchérit Mineta.

_ Salut la jeunesse ! Répondit-elle.

_ Present mic ? Ajouta Kyoka incrédule.

_ All Might ! S'écria Izuku des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ La cavalerie est là !

_ Et elle n'est pas en forme visiblement, ajouta Aizawa.

All Might laissa échapper un rire nerveux. En effet, ce dernier n'était pas dans sa forme de super héro mais ressemblait à un pauvre homme rabougri qui avait du mal à tenir sous le poids de ses armures. Aizawa, quant à lui, portait un ensemble noir avec comme seul pièce d'armure, un plastron. Il portait également des gants marrons qui semblait être fait d'une matière proche à celle du cuir ainsi qu'un chapeau en feutre orné d'une plume, semblable à celui de Denki.

Midnight arborait une robe simple au couleur bleuté, son visage complétement à découvert et ses cheveux attachés en un chignon sophistiqué. Et pour finir, Present Mic était simplement vêtu d'un pantalon simple noir assez ample, d'une chemise blanche et d'un veston marron.

_ On devrait sûrement sortir, afin de parler plus tranquillement, déclara Momo.

…

_ Alors comme ça, vous vous êtes battus contre une sorcière ? Dit Aizawa.

Les élèves de UA ainsi que leur professeur s'étaient retrouvés au même parc ou la seconde A avait soigné Shouto. Momo et Tenya avait fini de raconter ce qu'il leur était, à eux et leurs camarades, arrivé les jours précédent ainsi que les informations qu'ils avaient obtenues.

_ Oui et s'était vachement flippant, ajouta Eijirou.

_ J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, renchérit Mineta.

_ Sans le plan de Yaoyorozu on serait effectivement mort, compléta Shouto.

_ Mais n-non enfin, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, bafouilla la brune, c'est grâce au travail d'équipe et à l'implication de chacun.

_ Moi je suis d'accord avec le beau- je veux dire Todoroki, c'est grâce à toi Yaomomo que l'on s'en ait sorti, ajouta Mina.

_ Absolument d'accord, renchérit Kyoka.

_ On t'en doit une Yaomomo, ajouta Kaminari.

_ Et pas qu'une, elle nous a sauvé la vie deux fois grâce à son intelligence, confirma le rouquin, n'est-ce pas Bakugou.

_ Ferme ta gueule.

_ Tu vois, ça lui fait même mal de l'avouer, répliqua son ami.

_ Je répète, ferme ta gueule.

_ Tu vois Yaoyorozu, on est tous d'accord pour dire que c'est grâce à toi que l'on est toujours en vie, alors ait un peu plus confiance en toi, conclut le bicolore.

_ Toujours est-il que l'on ne sait toujours pas comment vous êtes arrivé ici, déclara Momo, soudainement gênée par le trop plein d'attention sur elle.

_ Eh bien, c'est un peu compliqué, déclara Itsuka. C'était il y a deux jours…

 _Mei Hatsume se trouvait dans l'atelier de l'UA, travaillant sur sa nouvelle invention censée « révolutionner le monde ». Alors qu'elle cherchait parmi les pièces détacher, elle tomba sur un étrange livre au milieu de son bazar._

 __ A lire à plusieurs ? Dit-elle intrigué._

 _Elle tenta de l'ouvrir mais rien ni fit. Las d'essayer en vain, elle le laissa sur le côté et se remit à chercher lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur les huit élèves de la classe de seconde B._

 __ Salut Hatsume-san, déclara Itsuka en marchant entre les débris._

 __ Salut, tiens, tu pourrais me donner le tournevis sur la table ?_

 __ OK, répondit-elle en lui tendant ledit tournevis._

 __ On n'est pas venu que pour faire la causette Kendou, mais pour trouver un moyen d'écraser la seconde A, déclara Neito._

 __ Oui, oui très bien, dit-elle en lui donnant un coup afin de le faire taire._

 __ Est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose pour nous ? Questionna Ibara._

 __ Sûrement, répondit Mei concentrée sur, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait. Attendez sur le côté, le temps que je finisse._

 _Les cinq élèves s'exécutèrent et se mirent sur le côté, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur trois élèves de terminal._

 __ Salut Mei-chan !_

 __ Oh Hadou-senpai, Togata-senpai et Amajiki-senpai. Les accessoires que vous m'avez demandés sont rangé sur le côté. J'en ai fait plusieurs versions, à vous de voir celle qui vous plait, répliqua Mei, toujours concentrée._

 __ Merci Mei-chan, répondit Nejire. Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _Hatsume arqua un sourcil et se retourna vers l'élève de terminal._

 __ Oh, ça. Juste un livre qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir._

 _Les élèves de terminal regardèrent le livre avec suspicion et essayèrent à tour de rôle d'ouvrir le livre._

 __ Tiens, Hatsume, Aizawa venait d'entrer dans la salle, vu que la porte était ouverte, suivit de Midnight et de Present Mic. Je te cherchais justement. C'était pour te parler des bracelets que tu nous avais fournis pour les examens de fin de trimestre._

 __ La première version que tu nous avais proposé était génial, mais on aimerait que tu retravailles dessus afin que l'on puisse moduler le poids pour les prochains examens, renchérit Midnight._

 __ Il n'y a pas de soucis, mais est-ce que vous pourriez patientez quelques instants, juste le temps que je retrouve une pièce de mon nouveau bébé._

 __ Oh le livre c'est ouvert ! S'exclama Nejire alors qu'elle tenait le livre entre ses mains et que Mirio avait tourné la page de couverture._

 _Cependant, elle n'eut le temps de ne rien dire qu'une tornade sortie du livre, l'empêchant de le refermer. Les professeurs s'étaient mis à terre alors que les cinq élèves de la seconde B s'étaient accrochés à toute sorte de choses. Puis, tout à coup, le livre se referma et disparu._

_ Et voilà comment on est arrivé ici, conclut Itsuka.

_ Notre histoire est plutôt similaire à la vôtre, renchérit Ibara.

_ Attendez une seconde, vous avez mentionnez les membres du big 3 ? Intervint Izuku.

_ C'est vrai ça ! S'exclama Denki.

_ Mais du coup… commença Mina.

_ Où sont-ils ? conclut Eijirou.

_ On leur avait dit de nous retrouvez à la mairie, répondit Eraser, mais connaissant Togata il a sûrement du vouloir explorer les environs et s'est perdu avec les deux autres.

Un silence s'installa sur l'ensemble du groupe.

_ On devrait aller les chercher vous ne pensez pas ? Questionna Momo.

_ C'est une bonne idée, répondit Tenya.

…

_ Désolé, on a eu un léger problème pour revenir sur nos pas, mais j'étais sûr que la mairie était sur le chemin de gauche !

_ C'est ça Togata, épargne-nous tes excuses, répondit Aizawa avec lassitude.

Encore une fois, les élèves et leur professeur se retrouvait de nouveau dans le parc mais ils avaient réussi à retrouver les trois élèves de terminal, membre du big 3. Nejire portait une sorte de tunique blanche sans manche qui se divisait en deux pants au niveau de sa taille, avec un short moullant noir lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, un plastron simple et des sortes de ballerines noires. Mirio portait des vêtements étrangement similaires à ceux de Midoriya mais le haut était jaune pale au lieu d'être vert. Quant à Tamaki, il portait un pantalon simple marron rentrer dans des bottes hautes noires avec un chemise blanche, un foulard bleuté et un veston noir et gris.

_ Bref, est-ce que vous auriez d'autre information qui pourrait nous être utile ? Demanda Aizawa.

_ On vous a déjà parlez de l'éveil et du temple, expliqua Momo, il faudra donc y retourner pour que vous puissiez le faire.

_ Sans moi, s'exclama Eijirou, il est hors de question que je mette les pieds là-bas encore une fois.

_ Moi aussi, renchérit Denki, c'est mort.

_ On n'est pas obligé de tous y aller, une partie par accompagné le reste du groupe au temple et une autre n'a qu'à faire autre chose, répliqua Kyoka.

_ Oh ! S'exclama Momo. Je sais !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

_ Nous sommes actuellement trente-trois, quinze d'entre nous ne connaisses pas leurs rangs donc huit élèves de la classe peuvent les accompagner, le reste peut faire le tour de la ville afin de récolter des informations. Cependant, je me porte volontaire pour aller faire des recherches sur ce monde à la bibliothèque !

_ La bibliothèque, sérieusement ? Souffla Denki.

_ Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, déclara Aizawa. Bon travail Yaoyorozu.

_ Tu ne devrais pas aller à la bibliothèque seule, je vais t'accompagner, déclara Iida.

Momo acquiesça et Tenya lui afficha un sourire amical, cependant, cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Shouto se sentait bouillir intérieurement.

_ Je vous accompagne, déclara le bicolore.

Les délégués furent étonnés par cette prise de parole mais sourirent.

_ C'est bien que tu viennes nous aider Todoroki-san, répondit Momo.

_ On aura plus de chance de trouver des informations à trois, merci de ton aide Todoroki, renchérit Tenya.

_ En tout cas, si vous voulez moisir dans une bibliothèque, ça vous concerne, nous on va explorer ! S'exclama Denki.

_ Ouais ! Acquiesça Mineta.

_ Qui vous a dit que vous n'irez pas au temple ? Dit froidement Aizawa. A ce que je sache, on n'a toujours pas fait les groupes.

_ Surtout que, connaissant ses deux-là, ils feront tout sauf rassembler des informations, renchérit Kyoka.

_ En tout cas, s'il rassemble des informations, ce ne seront sûrement pas des informations utiles, compléta Hanta.

_ Du coup, Kirishima, Bakugou, Midoriya, Jirou, Hanta, Ashido et Uraraka iront chercher des informations dans la ville, Iida, Yaoyorozu et Todoroki iront à la bibliothèque et le reste nous guideront au temple, conclut Aizawa. Et je n'accepte aucune objection, compris ?

_ Oui ! Répondirent-ils.

_ Attendez, combien de temps nous reste-il ? Questionna Itsuka.

_ D'après ce que j'ai remarqué, répondit Izuku, si on se base sur notre heure d'arriver, qui est le couvre-feu de 22h, on devrait se réveiller à 7h, c'est-à-dire, neuf heures après notre arrivé. Sachant que nous sommes arrivez lorsque l'horloge affichait 10h dans ce monde, on devrait partir vers 19h.

_Et quelle heure il est ? Demanda Eijirou.

_ On a quand même perdu beaucoup de temps ce matin avec la sorcière… renchérit Denki.

Tous se regardèrent, lorsqu'ils entendirent le son des cloches et…

Momo se réveilla en sursaut et souffla de frustration.

177 jours avant la fin…

 **J'ai pris un peu de temps pour écrire ce chapitre (sans blague) et j'ai eu un peu de mal à reprendre. En tout cas, je ne mettrais pas un an pour poster la suite ^^.**


End file.
